A New Spark
by MsPadacklesFan
Summary: Ash and Serena find a baby inside a burning building. After rescuing her, they adopt her and name her Ember Ketchum. Now Ember Ketchum leaves on her own journey, when she grows, and discoveries many secrets not only of the pokemon world but also about her origin. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. It is my new story. I know I haven't completed either of my other stories, but I couldn't help but post this new story that came to my mind. Read. Review and Enjoy..**

* * *

"Welcome Home " Serena opened the door, letting her husband and his buddy come in. The man, in his late twenties, enters and fell on the couch.

"I take it that you had a busy and tiring day" Serena smiled at both of them

"Pikachu" Pikachu moaned

"Let me get something for you to drink" Serna smiled and went inside. She came back and handed a glass of water to her husband and one to Pikachu

"Now that's refreshing" Ash sighed

"So how many?" Serena asked

"I had 20. Can you believe it Serena? Twenty battles in a day. Man. Am I tired" Ash said and slumped back

"And how many wins?" Serena questioned

"5" Ash said

It was when Ash won the Kalos League and after finishing his journey in Alola region, he decided to go back to all the leagues he had started with. He began with Indigo plateau, then Johto Silver Conference and till the Unnova League. After winning all of them, he was declared as pokemon master. He was offered the Gym Leader post at various gyms. But he refused each one of them. When asked for a reason, Ash stated that he wanted to remain connected to his roots. He wanted to spend rest of his life in Pallet with his girlfriend Serena and family.

Till then Serena had competed in almost each and every contests in all the regions and had won most of them. Now, she was the judge in the Kanto Grand festival. After they both accomplished everything in their life, both of them decided to get married. They resumed living in Ash's house after marriage.

After a brief discussion and arguments, the Indigo League decided to open a new gym in Pallet Town. And Ash was chosen as the Gym leader. Rules were changed. Now to take part in the Indigo league, nine badges were to be won instead of eight. Pallet Town Gym was considered as the toughest Gym in the Kanto region, followed by Cerulean City Gym and Pewter City Gym. Ash's Gym did not specialize in one type of pokemon. That's what made it the toughest. Only few of them were able to defeat Ash and get a Sash badge. The Sash badge was a pair of light blue wings, which looked like butterfree wings, just smaller in size.

"I'm home"

"Hi mom" Ash greeted

"Mom, where have you been? I was looking out for you. You left without saying a word" Serena demanded

"I just went to check out on Professor Oak. You don't have to worry about me so much, dear" Delia patted Serena, comfortingly.

Ash and Pikachu's stomach grumbled, together

"Mom, are you sure that both of them were not brothers, in any case?" Serena smiled at Delia

"Of course, Serena. You should have seen the earlier days when Ash got Pikachu after being late to get either of the other three starter pokemon" Delia smiled

"Serena, what's for dinner?" Ash demanded

"Pika Pi Pika"

Both the ladies started laughing, which left the Gym leader and his pokemon confused.

* * *

After dinner both Ash and Serena decided to for a walk. Giving the couple privacy, pikachu stayed back with Delia. First Ash discussed all the battles he had today. After a moment, Serna's face saddened, which Ash noticed

"What happened Sere?" Ash asked

"I went to the doctor today. And she….she said….she said that" and Serena started sobbing. Ash hugged her, comforting her.

"What did the doctor say?" Ash demanded

"That the complications got severe and as a result I can never become a mother" Serena finally spoke out.

Few weeks back, Serena got into an accident when she went to Viridian City for her regular check up with her doctor. She was 3-weeks pregnant. The accident left Serena into a deep trauma, when the doctor told the Ketchum Couple that their unborn baby had died due to the accident. Serena went into depression after the loss of her child. Ash was also too upset. One, for losing his child. Two, because he had to see Serena in this condition.

Even though both of them were able to cope up with the accident, they always felt something missing. Something that they could call as theirs.

Ash felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"I know you would hate me Ash. I know Mom will too. I am so sorry Ash. I really am. Ash, but I have an idea. Maybe you should leave me. I can't bear a child. And that's my fault. Yes. You should divorce me and marry some other girl. And you should move on in your life" Serena kept on ranting. Ash shook her. Serena stopped and looked at her husband. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Ash hugged her tightly, as his own tears started flowing. Serena started crying too.

Ash pushed Serena and made her stand in front of him. Ash looked in her eyes.

"Serena, I love you. it doesn't matter to me that whether you can become a mother or not. I love you. And mark my words. I will never leave you. No matter what happens. You were the only girl I loved and you will be the only girl I love. It's not your fault. And I'm sure Mom also loves you. Stop blaming yourself. None of this was your mistake. No other girl can take your position in my life. And you dare not say such thing again. Do you understand?" Ash said

Serena weakly nodded and hugged Ash tightly. Ash picked her up in a bridal style and took her to their other house which was built behind the gym.

* * *

Ash stirred when he heard something. He tried opening his eyes and felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Serena. The poor women had cried almost all night. It took almost everything Ash had to calm her down. He glanced at his side and found Pikachu smiling at him.

"Hey there buddy" Ash greeted

"How did you enter?" Ash asked. Pikachu pointed at the open window.

"Go back home. We'll come in some time" Ash smiled at his best pokemon. Pikachu nodded and jumped out of the window. He felt Serena stirring. She sighed and looked at Ash.

"Did I wake you up?" Serena asked

"Pikachu did. Besides, how about we have some fun today?" Ash asked

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, getting down from above Ash.

"Let's see. We can go for hiking on the mountain. Or for the show at the Cerulean City gym. Whatever you want" Ash smiled

"Thanks Ash. But I don't think I need any of these" Serena weakly smiled

"Come on Serena. Please. I can't see you like this. Let's just cheer up" Ash smiled

"I don't know" Serena said

"Okay then. I'll take a half-day from Gym and will return by afternoon. Till then you can decide" Ash kissed Serena on her lips and went to get changed.

* * *

Ash was sitting in his office inside the Gym, completing the list of all the trainers who defeated him. He heard someone come inside the gym, asking for a challenge. Ash got up and stretched

"You ready for another one?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pikachu"

They went out and saw a boy.

Ash came and took his spot.

"A 3 on 3 gym battle is organized between Ash, the Gym Leader and Ryan, from Petalburg City. Both are allowed to use three pokemon where the challenger is allowed to use subsititutes. When all the three pokemon would be unable to battle, the winner would be declared" The referee declared

"Go Feraligator" Ash released his one of the finest pokemon

"Come on out Mightyena" Ryan released his pokemon

"Let the match begin" The referee declared

"Feralligator, use water gun" Ash ordered

"Dodge and the use bite attack"

"Use Iron tail" This caught both the challenger and his pokemon by surprise when Feralligator's tail brightly shined and hit Mightyena

"I never knew that feraligator could use Iron tail" Ryan said as Mightyena stood up

"There's a lot that you haven't expected. Feraligator Scary face" Ash smirked. The moment Feraligator's scary face jumped into action, Mightyena got frightened and knocked out.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Ferraliagtor is the winner" Referee declared

Ryan recalled his Mightyena

"You did great. Now let's do it Shiftry" Ryan released his second pokemon

"Using type Advantage. I like it. Lets see" Ash smirked "Feraligatr, use Aqua tail"

"Dodge and then leaf tornado" Ryan said. Shiftry dodged Feraligatr's attack and managed to get a direct hit on Feraligatr. Feraligatr is thrown back.

"You okay pal?" Ash asked

"Feraligatr!" Feraligator stood up, panting.

"That's great. Slash attack" Ash said

Feraligatr used agility and then used slash directly on Shiftry. Shiftry is thrown back, but manages to stand up

"That's great Shiftry. Now use Leaf Storm"

Leaf Storm took its toll on Feraligatr was he was knocked out.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Shiftry wins" Referee declares

"You were awesome Feraligatr. Nice moves Ryan" Ash smiled

"Thanks" Ryan replies

"But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Go Noctowl" Ash released his second pokemon

"Noctowl, confusion" Ash said. Rays started emerging from Noctowl head part.

"Shiftry, use Hurricane" Ryan said

"Dodge. Use Zen Headbutt" Ash smiled. Noctowl got a direct hit and Shiftry was knocked out

"Shiftry? No?" Ryan yelled

"Shiftry is unable to battle. Noctowl wins" Referee declares

"You did good. Now take a long rest. I choose you. Go Blaziken" Ryan sent his third and final pokemon.

"I hope you know that I have got advantage" Ash smiled

"I know" Ryan replied, tension clear on his face

"Okay then. Noctowl, confusion" Ash said

"Use Quick Attack and dodge it" Ryan said. Blaziken dodged Noctowl's attacks

"Sky upper cut" Ryan said. As Blaziken jumped high to use his attack,

"Noctowl, Air slash" Ash said. Noctowl's wings glowed and cut through Blaziken right on through his middle part. Blaziken fell down, but weakly got up

"Ember" Ryan said

"Dodge and then use Synchronoise" Ash said. Noctowl used his move and Blaziken was again thrown back.

"Let's finish this. Noctowl take down" Ash said. Noctowl headed for Blaziken at full speed and hit him directly. Blaziken was again thrown back and knocked out.

"Blaziken is unable to continue. Victory goes to Ash, the gym leader" Referee declared

"Blaziken?" Ryan yelled and ran to his pokemon. "You good?"

Blaziken nodded.

"You deserve a good long rest" Ryan said and recalled his pokemon.

"You put up quite a match" Ash complimented Ryan

"Thanks. No wonder this is the toughest gym in Kanto region" Ryan replied

"Thank you. And I hope to face you again someday" Ash smiled

"I'll look for that day" Ryan replied

"Your facial features do remind of someone from Petalburg City" Ash wonders

"That's right. Mom said that you would never recognize me" Ryan laughed

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"You must be knowing my Mom. May from Petalburg City" Ryan smiled

"You bet I do. So how's your mom?" Ash asked

"She's doing great" Ryan replied

"And Max?" Ash asked

"Uncle max is the current Petalburg Gym leader. He was the one who suggested that I should start with Kanto region first" Ryan smiled

"I see" Ash smiled back

"It was great battling and talking to you. I should leave now" Ryan said

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too. Bye and good luck" Ash said and Ryan left.

Ash's face saddened the moment he realized that he was just talking to May's son.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu tried to cheer him up

"You're right buddy." Ash smiled. He told Micheal (referee) that he was planning to take a half day today, so he can also enjoy the rest for the day. The gym was closed and both the men left

* * *

"I'm back" Ash declared, getting in

"Back so soon?" Delia asked

"Well, I decided to take a half day and spend some time with Serena." Ash said

"That's a good idea" Delia smiled

"Where's she anyway?" Ash asked

"In your room" Delia smiled

Ash went to his room and found Serena on computer

"Found something?" Ash smiled and hugged his wife from behind

"I still don't think that this is a good idea Ash" Serena replied

"Come on Serena. I'm dying to see your smiling face again. Okay fine. So let's go to this new mall in Viridian city and we can have dinner there as well" Ash said

"You think it's a good idea?" Serena asked

"It is sweetheart. Now go and change" Ash smiled, pushing his wife slightly towards the bathroom.

* * *

Half hour had passed, since Ash was waiting for Serena. He changed into blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a black blazer along with red-black sportshoes.

"Pikachu"

"I know waiting is boring. But come on. We have to cheer up Serena" Ash said to Pikachu. In the mean time, Pikachu had also grown very close to Serena. Not as close as he was with Ash, but they both developed a good relation.

"Are you ready?"

They both turned and awed at her beauty. Serena was wearing a calf-length sequined pink dress with minimal jwellery and minimal makeup, which reflected her natural beauty. She paired it with a pair of classic black and pink platform heels.

Ash's mouth was left open as he kept on analyzing his wife's beauty. Pikachu calmly came and shut his mouth, which made him come out of the trance

"You look gorgeous" Ash said.

* * *

They both left for the Viridian city Mall. There they did quite a shopping. They watched a movie together. And in the end they ended their date with a beautiful and romantic dinner, under the starry sky

"Thank you Ash. For all of this" Serena said

"I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for making my life beautiful" Ash said. Serena blushed.

* * *

After dinner, they both started walking towards Pallet Town. The trio suddenly stopped dead on their tracks when they heard some screams. They looked at each other and ran towards the source. They soon found out that what was causing so much commotion. A building was on fire. The fire-rescue team had still not arrived. Ash ran towards the main gate

"Is anyone still left inside?" Ash asked

"Grandma, my bellsprout is still inside" A small crying girl complained to her grandmother. Ash's expression tensed. He handed Pikachu and his blazer to Serena.

"Be careful" Serena said. Ash smiled at her and released all the water pokemon he had.

"Try to put out this fire" Ash said to them. He released his Infernape also.

"Come with me and see if you can find and rescue a bellsprout" Ash told his pokemon. Infernape nodded and with it, both the pokemon and pokemon-master jumped inside the burning building.

After searching for a while, they found the bellsprout on third floor. They both were about to get out, when Ash heard a faint cry. He asked Infernape to leave and started searching for the source of cry. When he went inside he found a small infant.

"Who the hell would a leave a baby in this fire?" Ash complained and went to pick that baby. When he got near, he was surprised to see that the baby was surrounded by a blue barrier and flames were keeping their distance from her. Ash felt that this was not ordinary. He lifted the baby and the baby girl looked at Ash with her big-blue eyes.

"Please save her. She's yours now. Raise her like your own child" A faint female voice said

"Who-Who are you?" Ash asked but no reply came. A sudden noise, made him to look for his surroundings too.

He found his way out of the building and made it out in time. He looked at his arms to make sure that the baby was safe. He sighed in relief when he found her peacefully sleeping.

"Are you okay Ash?" Officer Jenny asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Good news is that the building is vacant now" Ash replied

"And this baby?" Jenny asked

"I found her inside the building." Ash faced the crowd in front of him.

"Does anyone know who this baby girl belongs to?" Ash asked

"Baby girl?" An old women asked, coming forward

"Yes mam" Ash replied

"But this is an old-age home, young man. No one has kids here. Other than those who come to visit their grandparents. And as far as I know, no one came with an infant here." The women replied.

 _'If the kid doesn't belong to anyone here, then what was she doing inside?_ ' Ash thought

"Ash, do you want me to check for any missing report?" Jenny asked

"That would not be necessary, Officer Jenny. I have a hunch that she doesn't belong to anyone" Ash replied

"Then we must give her to some orphanage" Officer Jenny said

"Wait. Officer Jenny would you mind, if I adopt her?" Ash asked

"That would be great Ash. I'll get the papers ready and send it to your gym in a week" Officer Jenny smiled and went off. The fire was extuinguised by now.

Serena ran to Ash.

"You okay?" Serena asked

"Yes. Perfectly fine" Ash said

"Who is this baby?" Serena asked

"She was abandoned in the building. But something tells me that she is extraordinary" Ash says, looking at the baby.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

* * *

The Ketchum couple started heading towards their own house, once Ash recalled all his pokemon

"She was surrounded by this barrier which protected her and fire was everywhere except around her" Ash said "And when I picked her up, a female voice old me to raise her like my own daughter" Ash said

"Whose voice was that?" Serena asked

"I don't know. But after that the voice vanished" Ash said

"So?" Serena asked

"We are adopting her. I spoke to Officer Jenny and she agreed. She'll send the adoption papers soon" Ash said and gave the baby to Serena. The baby opened her eyes and looked at Serena with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"What will you name her?" Ash asked

"Ember" Serena replied

"Not quite familiar with that name" Ash wondered

"Ember means remains of fire. Since she was found between the flames of fire, I thought it would be a nice name" Serena smiled

"You are a mom now. Serena, I told you that everything's gonna be alright" Ash smiled

"Yes, daddy" Serena smiled. Pikachu jumped on Serena's shoulder and gaped at the baby.

"Pikachu" Pikachu cooed at the beautiful baby girl

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much long for everyone around to adjust with Ember. Ember was a very pampered child. Anyone who met her would fall in love with her big blue eyes and flowing red hair. Ember used to hand out most of the time either in her father's gym, watching his battles or with her mother, learning how to raise pokemon. Each and every pokemon that the ketchum family had was soon bonded to Ember.

Today was Ember's fifth birthday. Ash had planned a surprise party for her daughter. He took a half day from the gym and went back. He slowly tried to enter

"You are late"

Ash jumped, in surprise. He turned and found Serena glaring her

"Could you keep it low?" Serena hissed

"Sorry" Ash rubbed the back of his head "Where is the little princess?"

"She wanted to go for a flight with Charizard and he willingly took her. They'll be back any moment" Serena replied

"You invited everyone?" Ash asked

"Most. Max had his gym to take care of. Iris is in hospital. She gave birth to her kids recently. And Clemont is busy. He said something about chespin, but I couldn't get it" Serena shrugged

"That's nice" Ash said

"What about you, daddy?" Serena asked

"I was just getting ready to bake a nice cake. You wanna help?" Ash asked

"Duh. I don't want the whole kitchen to turn into a mess" Serena replied

"Meanwhile, Pikachu go out and wait for Ember. Try to keep her busy for as long as you can. Here take them too. Ember would love them" Ash said and released his Bayleaf, Staraptor, Knoctowl, Snorlax and Totodile. Pikachu told them everything and they all ran to the backyard.

"Hold on, where's Mom?" Ash asked

* * *

Charizard landed with a thud. He bent down and a girl about the age of five landed down

"That was amazing Charizard. You are the best" Ember hugged the fire pokemon. Since, almost all the pokemon had seen her since a baby, they all kinda saw Ember as their own kid. Especially Charizard and Bayleaf. In fact Bayleaf showed the same motherly affection towards Ember that Serena showed.

Charizard hugged her back.

"Pikachu" Pikachu jumped on Ember's head, messing some of her hair.

"Pikachu. You're back" Ember hugged the little electric type. Pikachu cooed to her affection.

"Wait. That means Dad is back too. I'm going to see him" Ember said as she started heading for the house. All the pokemon sweat dropped. Bayleaf caught Ember by her waist, stopping her

"What happened Bayleaf?" Ember asker

The pokemon didn't knew how to stop her, when Pikachu got one. He ran and touched Ember and ran. Ember knowing that the pokemon were in a mood of playing tag started playing with them. They all ran up to the highest hill in Pallet and settled down, panting.

"You guys are in quite a mood today to play" Ember said, breathing heavily. All the pokemon that were out of their balls had lied down surrounding Ember.

The ground suddenly shook. Even though Ember had not felt it, other pokemon got on high alert. They all heard a mechanical laugh.

"What is that?" Ember asked

They all saw a mechanical Meowth, standing on two legs heading for them.

"That is so cute. I wanna ride that" Ember said and started getting up. Charizard pushed her down calmly, asking her not to get up, which Ember obeyed

{Team Rocket Motto inside the machine}

"There is the twerp's Pikachu" A voice said

"And his other pokemon" Another voice added, which Ember could guess belonged to Jessie

"And we are catching them all" A third voice followed, which was quite manly and belonged to James.

The robot Meowth stopped in front of the group and started laughing

"Wait. Where is the twerp?" The first voice asked

"Who are you talking about?" Ember asked the robot

"And who is this little girl?" James asked

"Can you come out? I not like talking to giant meowth" Ember shrugged. The hatch opened and a couple of people and a meowth came out

Seeing the familiar trio, all the pokemon got ready to fire

"Who are you girl?" The female asked

"My name is Ember Ketchum. And your name must be Jessie, right old Lady?" Ember asked. Pikachu and other pokemon snickered at Ember calling Jessie an old lady

"Well let me tell you something twerp, no one calls me an old lady" Jessie yelled at her

"Pi Pikachu Pika" Pikachu's cheeks started sparking

"Translation please" James asked to Meowth

"Pikachu says that no one calls Ember a twerp" Meowth interpreted

"Bayleaf bayleaf Bay Bay" bayleaf added

"And that they all will teach us a lesson for insulting her daughter" Meowth translated

"Bayleaf's daughter? A human?" Jessie asked, with a humor

"Snorlax Snor Snorlax Snor Snorlax" Snorlax said

"Hey, we didn't knew" Meowth huffed

"What did he just say?" Jessie asked

"He said 'you blockheads, she's Ash's daughter. Bayleaf is like her second mother'" Meowth said

"How dare you call us blockheads?" James growled

"Bulbasaur Bulba saur saur Bulabasaur Bulbasaur Bulba" Bulbasaur said

"Meowth" Jessie called

"Bulbasaur said 'I think calling you guys blockheads would an insult to those who are actually blockheads'" Meowth translated

"How dare you twerpet-?" Before Jessie could finish, all the pokemon stood in front of Ember

"Hey I've got an idea. Why not have that twerp's daughter?" Meowth suggested as he expanded his mechanical arm to catch Ember. Ember was taken off guard and started crying the moment she felt that she was being dragged away from her family

That was it. That did it. That thing broke the limits of patience of every pokemon over there.

"Pikachu Pika" Pikachu growled

"Meowth?" James asked

"Pikachu said that this was our biggest mistake ever" Meowth said

"Before you do anything, let me tell you. This machine is fire-proof, water-proof and electric-proof and so it the mechanical hand" Jessie laughed

"That means we win" James also started laughing. Bayleaf used her vine-whip and caught the ends of the mechanical hand and started pulling it. But the force applied by the machine was much higher

"Bayleaf!" Bayleaf yelled as she used all her strength and suddenly started glowing. Ember noticed her mom-like pokemon glowing and stopped crying for a moment. Bayleaf had evolved into a Meganium. Only for the safety of her 'daughter'. Her vinewhip was not so powerful that it was working

"Pikachu" Pikachu said to Noctowl. Noctowl nodded. He concentrated deeply

"What are you going to do?" Jessie asked

"Sleep?" James added and the trio again started laughing

Suddenly the mechanical arm started shaking.

"What's happening Meowth?" James asked

"Noctowl used Psychic" Meowth said in a terrified voice

With a crash all the parts of the hand shattered. Ember was safely caught by Meganium's vine-whip who pulled her and hugged her tightly. Every pokemon there started glaring at them.

"Mega Meganium" Meganium said to Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur nodded and took Ember somewhere else. Finding what they were planning, the trio went inside their robot.

"You cannot do anything" Jessie laughed

"Feraligatr" Feraligatr smirked

"Feraligatr said that they'll see about it" Meowth translated

Snorlax fired his biggest ever hyperbeam on the robot which burned everything. Swellow and Staraptor used their Steel wing and slashed the robot into pieces.

Now Jessie, James and Meowth were clearly visible as they were sitting on some chairs and their outer shell of the robot destroyed.

"Snorlax" Snorlax laughed

"They are not done yet" Meowth sweat dropped

"Mega Mega Meganium" Meganium barked

"This should teach you jokers to your dirty hands off my daughter" Meowth translated. Sweat drops appeared on others' heads too

At once, Meganium fired her solar-beam, Charizard used his dragon-rage and Pikachu used his Thunder.

With an explosion, the trio flew away with a ding. Meganium ran to where Bulbasaur took Ember and all other pokemon followed her. They all found her playing with Bulbasaur, laughing and enjoying

"Meganium!" Meganium cried. Ember ran hugged Meganium. Meganium started checking if Ember got any bruises.

"I'm fine, Meganium" Ember giggled. Meganium smiled and nuzzled to Ember as other pokemon also started gathering around her.

"Bulba"

Everyone looked at Bulbasaur, who was looking at the sky. As everyone turned their gaze towards sky, they saw it was not blue anymore. It was in multiple colors, even though it was afternoon. A spiral started forming in the sky. Meganium hid Ember behind her. Out of the spiral came out legendaries. All the pokemon bowed in front of them

"Who are you?" Ember asked, coming from behind

"My name is Arcues. And these are Zekrom and Reshiram. And this is Ho-Oh" Arcues introduced telepathically

"What do you want from me?" Ember asked

"We are here for a very special occasion. Take this gift from us." Ho-Oh said

Reshiram came forward and handed Ember a white egg with silver design.

"Happy Birthday, the Great Fairy Princess" Arcues said

"Oh! Thank You" Ember replied

They all nodded and vanished the same way they appeared

All the pokemon were surprised that the god pokemon himself came to wish Ember on her birthday and presented a gift to her.

"Ember"

They all heard Serena calling. So everyone ran. Finding the group coming from forest, Serena was quite puzzled

"What were you guys doing there? And where did you get that pokemon egg from?" Serena asked

"Mom, you know something great happened today" Ember announced like things couldn't get any better

Serena crouched down to Ember's level

"Why not discuss things when we are inside? I'm sure you are hungry" Serena smiled and ruffled a bit of Ember's red hair. Ember nodded and skipped to home with her mother, while other pokemon happily followed them.

Before entering

"Ember, you might wanna give that egg to Braixen" Serena said. Ember nodded

Serena released her favourite pokemon and Ember handed her the egg. Ember went in and saw darkness. Suddenly the light switched on

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled jumping out of their seats.

Ember was so happy that she started crying. Ash came and hugged her

"Happy Birthday princess" Ash said

"Thank you Dad. This is beautiful" Ember replied

"So stop crying. Everyone's here to celebrate" Ash said. He moved away and saw everyone

"Thank you for coming" Ember said

"It is Ember's birthday. How could we miss?" Cilan smiled and winked

"Happy Birthday Ember" Ember turned and saw her Mother carrying a birthday cake with candles

Serena kept it on a table.

"Come on make a wish" Brock encouraged

After making a wish, Ember blew the candles. She got amazing gifts from her aunts and uncles.

Brock gave her a couple of books on how to raise pokemon magnificently along with a pokemon egg. When Ember asked which pokemon the egg belonged to, Brock said that it was a surprise

Misty gave her a necklace with a pendant that was made from Corsola shells.

May gave her another pokemon egg and an improved version of PokeNav from Mx

Dawn gifted Ember a set of Acrylic paints, crayons and sketchpad

Cilan gifted Ember another pokemon egg which was brown in color.

And finally Bonnie gave Ember few canvases and paintbrushes with paints.

"Thank you. Everyone" Ember smiled

"Now what was this amazing thing Ember?" Serena asked

"When I was playing with Dad's pokemon outside, we went to the hill. There I saw a big robot Meowth which tried to steal me. But Meganium helped me and saved me." Ember said

At the mention of robot Meowth everyone got the idea of who was behind them.

"Meganium?" Misty asked

"Bayleaf grew up" Ember smiled

"And what about this egg?" Serena asked carrying a white egg followed by Braixen which she kept on the table along with other eggs.

"Four pokemon came out of sky. One was big white and golden in color. He said his name was Arcux. A bird was with him with big rainbow wings. Her name was hoh. And there were two more. One black and other white. Resham and Zekam. Arcux wished me happy birthday and Resham gifted me this egg" Ember told them

"I think she mean Arcues and Ho-Oh. But I haven't heard of the other two" Misty said

"Zekrom and Reshiram" Cilan said

"Yes" Ember cheered

"Wait. Ember you mean these four pokemon came and gave you this egg as a birthday present?" Brock asked

"Yes Uncle Brock. And you know what? Arcux called me the great fairy princess" Ember smiled

The room felt silent. The god pokemon came and wished a small girl for her birthday and gave her a gift. Ember saw everyone looking surprised and tugged Serena's blouse

"Yes Ember?" Serena asked

"Why is everyone like this?" Ember asked

"Probably nothing sweetheart. W-Why don't you out?" Serena asked

"Wait. And take these. The pokemon would be hungry by now" Serena handed Ember a bag full of pokemon food. Ember happily took them and ran outside

"Ash, is there something you are not telling us?" May asked

"I found her inside a burning building and adopted her. That's all and that's what you all know. Nothing beyond that" Ash said defensively

"I still can't believe that Arcues, Ho-Oh, Zekrom and Reshiram themselves came. Nothing like this has happened before. I mean from when does legendaries and God pokemon started wishing little girls on their birthdays?" Cilan said

"I think it has something to do with you Ash. I mean you have faced almost every legendary. Might have trigereed that they should also see it to Ember" Misty guessed

"But I didn't get any gifts for saving the world endless times" Ash retorted

"And what does Arcues mean by 'the Great fairy Princess'?" May asked

"I don't know." Ash sighed

"Lets not get into details guys. We are here for Ember's birthday and lets celebrate that" Serena smiled

"Guess you are right. But it is still strange you know. Clemont will explode the moment he'll get this news" Bonnie smirked

"Here, have some cake guys" Serena passed Brock a slice of cake.

* * *

~2 months later~

It had been two months since Ember's birthday. All her birthday gift eggs had hatched except one. Brock's egg hatched into a Vulpix. May's egg turned into a Torchic. And Finally Cilan's egg gave birth to an Eevee. Now the trio were best friends. Ember would check on the final white egg daily. Today she was sitting on her backyard with her pokemon along with the egg.

She was having the white egg inside a case in her lap and the other three were playing in front of her. Suddenly the egg started glowing. Ember's eyes widened in surprise. She picked the case and ran inside

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ember called

"What's it Ember?" Serena asked coming out of the kitchen. She looked at the glowing egg and stopped. Serena took the egg, removed the case and placed it on the table. Once the glow stopped the egg changed into a baby Reshiram. I cawed and started looking around. It's eyes fell on Ember first and it cawed at her. It jumped off the table and started nuzzling to Ember.

'Mommy. Mommy' Ember heard the baby legendary call

"Mom, am I supposed to understand pokemon language?" Ember asked

"Why?" Serena asked, still surprised that the egg contained a legendary

"Because I think I heard him call me mommy" Ember replied

"I think your Dad would know better" Serena said. Ember nodded and picked up the baby Reshiram. She asked the other three to stay at home, which they all agreed to. Serena and Ember went to the Pallet Gym from the back door and found Ash's room empty

"Where's dad?" Ember asked

"Might be busy sweetie. You wait here" Serena said. Ember nodded and sat on her father's chair with the baby legendary in her arms. Baby reshiram was looking around the room, trying to figure out where it was. But it didn't make any noise, knowing that his 'mommy' was near him.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ash and Serena came in. Ash smiled when he saw that Ember had dozed off, waiting for him, while he was busy in a battle. Serena also couldn't help but smile. Ash went near Serena and saw the baby Reshiram in his daughter's arms sleeping.

"I have never seen a baby legendary like this" Ash smiled

Ash got up and stood next to his wife

"I still can't figure out why legendaries gave Ember a baby legendary as a birthday gift" Ash wondered

"This won't cause any problem for Ember, would it?" Serena asked

"A legendary is with Ember. She'll be safe" Ash assured her. They both sweetly smiled again by looking at their daughter

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Chapter 3

A ten year old girl, with flowing red hair and big blue eyes, wearing a pink top with a pair of blue denim capri with fingerless gloves and white-pink sneakers, was packing her bagpack. Her mother came in and handed her a purse which had some money in it.

"Ember, your clothes, food, Pokémon food-" Serena started but Ember cut her

"Yes mom. I have packed everything the night before and cross checked in the morning. I'm grown up. You need not worry" Ember said

"Why not? I'm your mother. I have all rights to get worried" Serena said

"Awww" Ember cooed and hugged Serena

"I'll miss you" Ember said

"Then why not call it a quit" Serena joked. Ember pulled with a jerk

"No way. I want to be as great as Dad. Or maybe more" Ember said

"I'm sure you will be" Ash said entering the room

"Dad!" Ember cried and jumped and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you princess" Ash said

"Yeah me too" Ember replied

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu said from the top of Ash's head

"I'll miss you too" Ember said, ruffling a bit of Pikachu's fur.

"Come on. Let's get your pokeballs and pokedex" Ash smiled and Ember nodded.

"Let's go guys" Ember told her Pokémon. Reshiram had grown a bit in these five years, but he was still small enough to fit in Ember's arms.

"Bye mom" Ember yelled as she waved her mother good bye.

"Remember Ember,-" Ash started

"To feed the Pokémon daily, call you the very moment I check in a Pokémon Centre and not to let anyone know that I own a legendary" Ember finished and Reshiram cawed

"Yeah. And don't risk your life for anything" Ash added

"Until and unless the world is in danger" Ember finished and giggled. Ash sighed.

* * *

Once they reached the Oak Laboratory, Professor Oak handed Ember six pokeballs and a pokedex

"Take care Ember" Professor Oak said

"Thanks Professor" Ember smiled

"Wanna go inside?" Ember asked her Pokémon. The Eevee, torchic and Reshiram agreed but the Vulpix didn't.

"So you don't want to go in?" Ember asked and Vulpix nodded. Ember turned to her dad who shrugged

"Fine with me" Ember smiled

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood in front of the four Pokémon

"Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Chu Pikachu Pi Pika" Pikachu said and all the four nodded.

Ember recalled all three of her Pokémon while Vulpix stayed out

Ember ran to the field behind the Oak Lab, Vulpix following her.

All of Ash's Pokémon came out when they smelled Ember's scent

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Ember said

All the Pokémon either nuzzled to her or patted or waved her goodbye.

"Where's Meganium?" Ember asked when she noticed that Meganium was absent in the whole group.

"Tile" Sceptile pointed at a direction, where Ember saw Meganium sitting sad

She quietly went to the Pokémon and hugged her

"Don't you wanna say good bye to me?" Ember asked

Meganium shook her head

"Mega Meganium" Meganium said

"She wants to go with you"

The duo turned and saw Ash and Professor Oak.

"Really?" Ember asked and Meganium nodded

"Dad?" Ember asked

"If she wants to go, I won't deny. Besides it would make me less worried to know that she's with you" Ash smiled

"Thanks Dad" Ember said

Ember used her spare pokeball to call her back but she wasn't sent back.

"Here let me help you" Ash said. He recalled Meganium. They both went inside the lab to exchange their Pokémon. Ember got Meganium and Ash got a spare pokeball.

"Thanks dad" Ember said,

"Bye. See you soon" Ember yelled, waving to her father and Professor Oak.

* * *

Ember started heading for the Viridian city with Vulpix on her shoulder.

"As far as I remember, Dad said that Viridian gym has a new Gym Leader and that it is a Ground type and trainers leave it for the last" Ember recalled and Vulpix nodded

"I think it would be great to star with Uncle Brock's Gym" Ember decided and Vulpix agreed. Together they raced down the road.

After running for about half an hour, the duo stopped

"Man, I'm tired" Ember panted

Vulpix barked

"What's it Vulpix?" Ember asked. Vulpix pointed at a board which read- Viridian City 3 miles ahead

"We are close" Ember cheered but before she could say anything further, her stomach growled. She blushed with embarrassment

"Lets get going. I'm starving"

* * *

It was by evening they reached the Viridian city and after roaming for an hour she found the Pokémon center.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Ember greeted

"Hello Ember. So starting on a new journey?" Nurse joy asked

"Yeah" Ember replied

"How can I help you?" Joy asked

"Please check my Pokémon" Ember said and Joy nodded. She placed her four pokeballs and Vulpix on the examination table and went to use a videophone. She called on Pallet Gym

"Hey there Princess" Ash greeted

"Hi Dad" Ember greeted

"You know what? It's only been a day and I have already started missing you" Ash said

"don't worry dad. Without winning sash badge, I can't make it to Indigo league" Ember replied

"That's true" Ash smiled

"I was wondering, should I also give Reshiram's pokeball for his checkup too. I mean he being a legendary an d all" Ember asked

"You can do that. I think Joy family can keep a secret and they won't mind nursing a legendary. He is also a Pokémon" Ash replied

"Actually, I already have. Hey!" Ember complained, when she saw Vulpix jumping in front of the videophone on her lap and started licking her.

"Hello Vulpix" Ash greeted. Vulpix barked in return

"So where would you be starting from?"

"Pewter City Gym" Ember replied

"That's good. Say hello to Uncle Brock"

"Will do. Loads of love to you and Mom. Miss you" Ember smiled

"Miss you too princess. I love you too" Ash said and Ember hung off

She sighed and got up to collect her other Pokémon

"There you are" Nurse joy said

"What happened Nurse Joy?" Ember asked

"The moment I got them out, Vulpix ran away. I was worried about her" Nurse Joy said

"I apologize on her behalf" Ember said

"It's okay. You can collect your other Pokémon also" Nurse Joy lifted a tray from underneath her desk and bought it for Ember. She took her four pokeballs

"I was a little surprised to see that Pokémon of yours. He's is perfectly fine, though. You've raised him pretty well." Nurse Joy said

"Thanks. Nurse Joy, I also wanted a room" Ember added

"Come on. Let me show you" Nurse Joy led her to the quarters area. She unlocked a room, which had a single bed, a desk and adjoined bathroom

"This would do. Thank You" Ember said. Nurse Joy nodded and left after giving the keys to Ember. Ember placed her stuff in the room and decided to take a walk around the city, enjoying the sunset.

She grabbed some sandwichs from Cafeteria and left. She was going through a park when she heard someone addressing her

"Excuse me"

She turned and looked at the cutest boy she had ever seen

"Yes?" Ember asked

"Are you a Pokémon trainer?" The boy asked

"Sure am" Ember replied

"I want to battle you" The boy said

"No problem. Two on two?" Ember asked and the boy nodded in agreement

"My name's Alex" He introduced

"Ember" Ember replied

"Isn't that a move?" Alex asked

"It is. My mom said that my hair looks like fire, so named me that" Ember replied

"Let's start" Alex said and they both took their places

"Let's go Vulpix" Ember said and Vulpix jumped in front of her in battle mode

"Fire type huh? Let's see. Go Bulbasaur" Alex released his Pokémon

"Vulpix, start with Ember" Ember saidd

"Dodge. Use Razor Leaf" Alex said

"Jump up. Will-O-Wisp, then flame thrower" Ember said

"Dodge" Alex said. Vulpix jumped up, but still the razor leaf hit her, directly. Bulbasaur, dodged the Will-O-Wisp, by jumping, but was hit by the flame thrower

"Use tackle" Ember said. Vulpix hit the mark with Tackle

"Razor Leaf" Alex said

"Finish it with a final flame thrower" Ember said

Vulpix fired a flame-thrower, which burned all the leaves and hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was knocked out.

"You did good" Alex recalled his Pokémon

Vulpix was pretty tired too so she fell down.

"Vulpix!" Ember called and collected her injured Pokémon in her hands

"That was awesome. You deserve good long rest" Ember said and placed Vulpix near her

"Come out Raticate" Alex released his second Pokémon

"Torchic, you're up" Ember released the chick pokemon

"Torchic" Torchic jumped with excitement

Alex got his pokedex and checked Torchic

 _Torchic, the chick pokemon. It sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. This pokemon is a female and is on the level 14._

"Looks pretty simple to me" Alex said

"You won't know what hit you. You can start" Ember replied

"Raticate, Tackle" Alex said

Raticate rushed towards Torchic, who started panicking. When Raticate was quite near

"Dodge. Then peck" Ember said. Torchic dodged then followed with Peck.

"Ember" Ember said

The ember attack hit the mark.

"Raticate, hyper fang" Alex said

"Ember, followed by Quick attack." Ember said

Torchic fired ember and then Quick attack, which again hit the mark and Raticate fainted with swirls in its eyes. Suddenly, Torchic started glowing.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Any asked

"Torchic's evolving" Ember squealed

The glowing stopped and there stood Combusken

"Combusken!" Ember squealed and hugged her newly evolved pokemon

"Combusken" Combusken hugged back.

"Thanks Alex. It was nice battling you" Ember said. Alex recalled his pokemon.

"Combus" Combusken nodded

"You won, though" Alex smiled

"Come on. I hope you are staying at Pokemon Center for the night" Ember said

"Yeah" Alex smiled

"Then dinner's on me" Ember smiled, recalling her Combusken

"No it is okay I –" Alex tried

"No ifs and buts. Come on. I Insist." Ember said.

"Okay" Alex sheepishly smiled.

"So, what else Pokémon do you have?" Alex asked

Ember got a little nervous "I have Vulpix, Meganium, Combusken and Eevee"

"Meganium?" Alex opened his pokedex

 _Meganium, the herb pokemon. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again._

"What about you?" Ember asked

"I have got Bulbasaur and Raticate and a Krabby. You have got some crazy Pokémon." Alex said

"I just want to win the Indigo league and every other league and become more powerful than my dad" Ember replied and Vulpix barked in agreement

"Sounds like your father is pretty unbeatable" Alex laughed

"He is. After all he is the Pallet Town Gym Leader" Ember smiled. What she didn't notice was Alex stopping dead on his tracks

"Alex?" Ember called

"Y-You are Pallet Town gym leader's daughter?" Alex asked

"Yes. So what?" Ember asked

"Do you have any idea what it means? No wonder you are pretty strong" Alex replied

"You know why I started on this journey?" Ember asked

"To become powerful?" Alex guesses

"No. So that I could be known as Ember Ketchum not Ash Ketchum's daughter" ember replied "I want to create my own identity"

Alex smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm heading for Indigo League too. Do you mind if I travel with you?" Alex asked

"That would be great. At least it is better than travelling alone" Ember replied as the duo raced back to Pokémon and Alex gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy for check up. After dinner, they collected them back, while Ember called home

* * *

"Twice in a day? So what's the matter?" Ash asked, with a smile.

"Combusken!" Combusken cheered, in front of the vediophone

"Your Torchic evolved. Good to know. Hey there Combusken" Ash smiled

"Thanks. And I've got a travelling companion" Ember replied

"Who?" Ash asked

"He's not here, right now. I'll make him meet you when he would be around" Ember smiled

"He?" Ash raised his brow

"Good night. Love you" Ember said, and without waiting for a response, hung off.

She knew that Ash had quite a problem with boys those are attracted towards her and keeps a check on them. The only boy who has _his approval_ is Seb. She sometimes gets frustrated by this, but she knew that her parents loved her and would always protect her.

Ember sighed

"Let's go Combusken. We have to leave for Pewter City tomorrow" Ember smiled

"Combusken" Combusken nodded.

The duo went to their room, where they were greeted by Vulpix. Ember introduced Combusken to all her pokemon.

* * *

In the morning, the Alex met Ember and Vulpix and they left for Pewter City

"So Pewter city gym is-" Alex started but Ember cut him

"Rock type gym and has boulder badge"

"You know, how?" Alex asked

"My uncle is the gym leader. In fact he is the one who gave me Vulpix" Ember smiled as if nothing important. Vulpix barked in agreement

"So many Gym leaders are your known?" Alex asked

"Let's see. Pewter City, Cerulean City. And in Hoenn region, Petalburg City. In Unnova region, Striaton City and Opelucid City" Ember said. Alex's eyes widened as she counted the names.

Vulpix barked at her

"Yes. I forgot. Lumoise City in Kalos region" Ember finished

"You are related to all of them?" Alex asked

"Nah. They all have travelled with my Dad in their respective regions or in Kanto." Ember replied

"What else Pokémon do you wish to catch?" Alex asked

"All the types. But I like fire types more" Ember replied. Suddenly a Pidgeot came and landed before the duo. It went to the nearby bush and collected some berries.

"Like, I want to capture that one" Ember smiled

"She looks pretty powerful" Alex said

"So am I" Ember smiled and turned to the Pidgeot

"Hey, I wanna battle you" Ember yelled at it to grab its attention.

The Pidgeot turned to see the girl and a boy and got ready for a battle

"Good Luck" Alex said

"Go Meganium" Ember released her Pokémon

"Get ready Meganium. Use razor leaf" Ember said

Ember fired her razor leaf and the Pidgeot took off, but few of them hit her.

"Use vine whip and bring her to the ground" Ember said. Meganium used her vine whip and wrapped it around Pidgeot's body and threw her on the ground. The Pidgeot stood and started with peck attack.

"Petal blizzard" Ember said. Meganium's petal blizzard got dodged by Pidgeot who started hurricane.

Meganium was caught in between the hurricane.

"Meganium, use your vine whip and stick to the ground" Ember said and Meganium followed. Once the hurricane died both the Pokémon were breathing heavily and were injured.

"Let's finish it off. Grab her with you vinewhip and then use solar beam" Ember said and Meganium used Solar ream which hit the target. Pidgeot fell down, swirls in her eyes

"Go pokeball" Ember sent her pokeball and captured the Pidgeot

 _Shake! Shake! Shake !_ DING!

"We did it" Ember yelled and hugged Meganium. Meganium also cheered and then looked at Alex, suspiciously

"Oh. I forgot. Meganium, He's Alex. He'll be travelling with us" Ember said. Vulpix came and kept a paw on Ember's leg. Ember saw Vulpix carrying her pokeball.

"Thanks Vulpix" Ember took the pokeball and tugged it on her belt.

"You did beautifully, Meganium" Ember said and recalled Meganium

"Let's get going. I need to reach the Pokémon centre" Ember said and Alex nodded.

"Let's race" Alex smirked and then the trio started running down the road.

* * *

By afternoon they reached the Pewter city

"Good afternoon Nurse Joy" Ember greeted

"Good afternoon. So how can I help you guys?" Nurse joy asked

"Check our Pokémon" Alex replied

"Keep them on the tray" Nurse said keeping two tray's in front of them. Alex kept is three pokeballs whereas Ember kept her five pokeballs and Vulpix.

"Yo never told me about your sixth Pokémon" Alex said

"Well it is nothing. I have to send him home anyway." Ember said

"You are Ember, right?" Nurse Joy asked

"That's me" Ember said

"You had a phone call from Pallet Gym. You were asked to call back" Nurse Joy said

"Oh. Uh. Thanks" Ember smiled and rushed to the vediophone

To her surprise both Ash and Serena were present.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What?!" Ember asked, a little surprised, a little embarrassed

"Don't tell me that that you forgot your own birthday, Princess" Serena smiled

"Oh..huh…I guess I actually did" Ember blushed with embarrassment and grinned

"Today's your birthday?!" Andy asked. Ember nodded

"Huh. He's Alex. He'd be travelling with me" Ember introduced

"So today my princess turns eleven" Ash smiled

"Yeah." Ember smiled

"Okay. I have to go and see your Grandma. Wait, Professor Oak's here. I'll talk to you later. Take Care. And Happy Birthday" Serena smiled

"Thanks Mom" Ember replied "Hey there Professor"

"Hello Ember. Happy Birthday" Professor Oak greeted

"Thank you Professor" Ember replied "You know what? My torchic evolved into Combusken"

"That's impressive. And I have got a birthday present for you. I altered your pokemon capacity and now you can carry unlimited amount of pokemon with you, but can use only six for official battles. Is it okay?" Professor Oak asked

Ember looked at the vediophone for a moment, without giving any reply.

"Vul" Vulpix licked her face, getting her out of her trance

"That's amazing. Thanks a lot Professor" Ember beamed "That's the best gift ever"

"Okay then Ember. See you later. And All the best for you Gym Battle" Professor Oak left

"So what about the gym battle?" Ash asked

"We're leaving for the Pewter Gym after lunch today. And I know that I'll win the boulder badge" Ember said, in sheer confidence

"We are getting a little overconfident, aren't we?" Ash asked, with a smirk

"Come on Dad. I haven't even had my first ever gym battle." Ember retorted

"Just want you to know, that over confidence trips you. One more thing. Seb came for a challenge today" Ash said

"Seb? What was he doing there? I thought he must be in Cerulean or Vermillion" Ember said

"He came here after Pewter. He had a some work to take care off an decided to get the Sash badge as well." Ash said "He left these for you. As a birthday present" Ash grinned showing a red rose bouquet and a box full of chocolates

"Dad, you dare not finish all the chocolates" Ember warned. Ash opened the box and took out a chocolate and put it in his mouth

"Coffee flavor. I like it" Ash remarked

"Dad?" Ember called angrily "They are for me. And if you'll not stop stuffing them then I'll tell Mom about the blast in the kitchen"

Ash stiffened

"You'll blackmail your dad?" Ash asked

"You asked for it" Ember shrugged "It's my birthday. I have all the rights"

Suddenly Ash was pushed from in front of the computer and Charizard and Pikachu came into view

"Hey there, Pikachu. How are you doing?" Ember asked

"Pikachu" Pikachu raised a hand in air and smiled

"Hope you are doing fine Charizard" Ember said and Charizard smiled

"Hey guys, do me a favor. I trust dad, but not regarding chocolates. So look that he won't end up finishing the box Seb left for me" Ember smiled and the two nodded. Charizard picked the box and rose bouquet and kept it on top of a loft, high above Ash's reach.

"Love you guys" Ember said

"Love you too dad. Good night" Ember said and hung off.

Alex felt a little insecure. He had started crushing on Ember and two, he felt threatened by this 'Seb' person

"Hey Ember" Alex called as the two started heading for the cafeteria

"Yes?" Ember asked

"W-Who is this Seb?" Alex asked

"Sebastian is my childhood friend. We grew up together and we know each other better than anyone else" Ember said which further enhanced Alex's suspicions that they might be more than friends.

* * *

"This looks amazing" Andy said in awe,, looking at the Pewter Gym.

"I know. Lets go in" Ember said The duo went in and stood for a while, in the darkness. Ember was told about Brock's routine for intimidating trainers. She smiled and asked Andy not to speak

"Who's there?"

A deep male voice asked. A chill ran down Andy's spine, whereas Ember stood straight and tall

"I'm here for a battle" Ember said

"Hmm. Ready to lose?"

"Sorry Uncle. But I plan on winning" Ember said.

There was a sound of two snaps and all the lights lighted up.

"Ember?!" Brock smiled. "Hey there little princess. Hello Vulpix"

Vulpix barked in reply

"How is everyone?" Ember asked

"Everyone's doing great. What about Ash and Serena?" Brock replied

"They are awesome" Ember replied

"want to win a boulder badge?" Brock asked

"You bet" Ember replied

"And who's your friend over there?" Brock asked. Alex walked and joined them.

"I'm Alex from Vermillion City" Alex replied

"Travelling together?" Bock asked and Alex and Ember nodded.

"So who's first?" Brock asked

"I challenge you, uncle" Ember said

"Best of luck" Brock laughed

"A battle is held between Brock the gym leader and Ember Ketchum from Pallet Town. It will be a three on three match. When all the three Pokémon will be unable to continue, the victor will be decided. Only the challenger is allowed to use substitutes." The referee declared

"Go Graveler" Brock released his first Pokémon.

"Come on out Pidgeot" Ember released

"Let the match begin" The referee declared

"Pidgeot, hurricane" Ember said and Pidgeot used it, but it was not very effective.

"My turn. Graveler use rock throw" Brock said

"Dodge. Use Quick attack" Ember said when Pidgeot was quite near to Graveler

"Pidgeot use air slash"

Pidgeot's wings glowed as she striked through Graveler, who was thrown back

"Graveler, stone edge" Brock said

"Dodge. Lets finish it off with agility and then aerial ace." Ember said

Pidgeot obeyed and graveler was thrown back again, hit the wall with swirls in its eyes.

"Graveler is unable to continue. Pidgeot wins" referee declares

"You did good, graveler. Now take a good long rest" Brock recalled his Pokémon "Awesome job Ember. Ash has given you quite a training"

"Thanks" Ember replied

"Shall we? Come out Forretress" Brock released his second Pokémon

"I have heard of him" Ember said, taking out her pokedex

 _Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen._

"Steel type, huh? Okay then. Pidgeot return. Come on, Vulpix. Let's show them what have we got" Ember said and Vulpix jumped in battle stance

"Let the match begin" The referee declared

"Forretress, use tackle" Brock said

"Dodge, use flame thrower" Ember said as Vulpix jumped out of Forretress' way and used her flame thrower

"You raised Vulpix quite well" Brock commented

"Thank you" Ember stated "Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp"

"Forretress, dodge and then use Self destruct" Brock said. Forretress followed and self-destructed when he was in a close range with Vulpix. Vulpix was injured pretty hard and fell down

"Vulpix, can you continue?" Ember asked

Vulpix barked and, weakly, stood up

"Good job. Now let's finish this. Use Fire spin." Ember said and Vulpix followed. Before Brock could send out another attack, Fire Blast hit the target and Forretress was KO'd

"Forretress is unable to continue. Vulpix is the winner." The referee declared

"Okay then. Sudowoodo. You're up" Brock said

"Sudowoodo" Sudowoodo cheered.

"It is a rock type. Let's see" Ember muttered. She knew that Sudowoodo was a pretty powerful Pokémon.

"Vulpix, you good?" She asked

Vulpix barked.

"Okay then. Vulpix, start with Quick attack" Ember said

"Dodge. Use Mimic" Brock said. Sudowoodo dodged and then used Quick attack and hit Vulpix. Being already tired, Vulpix fell down, Ko'd

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Sudowoodo wins" Referee declared

Ember scooped Vulpix in her arms and gave her to Alex to look after.

"Pidgeot, you are next" Ember released her initial Pokémon.

"Sudowoodo, use rock throw" Brock said

"Use Agility to dodge" Ember said. Pidgeot followed and dodged all the rocks.

"Use Wing attack" Ember said

"Sudowoodo, block and then use Hammer arm" Brock said. As Pidgeot swooped down to attack, with her wings glowing, Sudowoodo caught her when she was near and attacked. Pidgeot fell down

"Finish with low kick" Brock said. With that Pidgeot was thrown back, with swirls in her eyes.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Sudowoodo wins" Referee declared. Now Ember was tensed. Should she send Eevee? Or Combusken?

"Meganium, I choose you" Ember released her final Pokémon

"Ash's Meganium? Haven't seen her in a while" Brock smiled

"Let the match begin' Referee announced

"Meganium, Petal blizzard" Ember said

"Dodge" Brock said

"Redirect" Ember said. The petals changed its direction and hit Sudowoodo.

"Use Razor leaf, then tackle" Ember said. Meganium fired Razor leaf, and then rushed to Sudowoodo to tackle attack

"Block" Brock said. Sudowoodo blocked Meganium's Tackle but was hit by razor leaves. Sudowoodo was thrown back a bit

"Magical leaf, then Solar beam" Ember said

Once Magical leaf was launched, Meganium started collection energy for solar beam. Sudowoodo tried to dodge, but got a direct hit. Before Brock could send the next attack, Meganium's solar beam hit him and was Ko'd.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle. Meganium wins. The victory goes to Ember Ketchum from Pallet Town" Referee declares.

Ember jumped and hugged Meganium, who also smiled.

"You are amazing" Ember said

"Mega" Meganium smiled

"I haven't had such an amazing match since a long time. Your combination attacks were awesome" Brock said

"Yeah. Thank you for such an amazing battle. Mom taught me to make combination moves." Ember replied.

"I was sure that you would win this" Brock opened his fist showing boulder badge

"thank you so much Uncle" Ember jumped and hugged him

"You deserved it, little princess" Brock replied "And anyway, Happy Birthday"

"You remembered?" Ember gasped

"Of course" Brock smiled

Ember carefully pinned it inside her leather jacket and recalled Meganium.

"Come on young man. You are next" Brock said

Alex nodded and got up. Ember took Vulpix and sat on the stand.

Brock released his Ludicolo for which Alex sent his Bulbasaur. The battle was a tough one, but Bulbasaur managed to knock out Ludicolo. Next was Brock's Marshtomp. Alex sent his Krabby for that.

Ember was really enjoying it, when suddenly her attention got diverted. A boy came and stood in front of her, holding her hands. He was blushing and Ember was confused

"Oh my. What a lovely young Lady. You are so beautiful and so charming. Will you accept me as your life partner, my Lady Love?" the boy asked

"What?"! Ember asked, in a little high pitched voice, which drew the attention of all the three men in the room.

"Please. Accept my undying love for you, my darling" The boys added. A Croagunk came and pulled the boy away.

Ember blinked twice, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Sorry Ember" Brock smiled

"No..um..It's ok, Uncle" Ember nervously replied. Croagunk made the boy stand next to Brock, who still had hearts for his eyes.

"This is Tyrus. My second eldest son" Brock introduced

"Tyrus, apologize right now." Brock scolded

"Dad?!" Tyrus complained

"Apologize now. She's Uncle Ash's daughter, you know that?" Brock said in a strict voice

"Really? Ember?! Is that you?" Tyrus asked

"Yeah. That's me alright. The last time I saw you, you were a baby" Ember smiled

"Sorry for what happened. I didn't recognise you" Tyrus said in an apologetic voice

"Tyrus would be starting his journey after two years" Brock said

"Why not you two catch up with each other?" Brock smiled. Tyrus nodded and rushed to Ember

"Shall we continue, young man?" Brock asked

"Sure" Alex replied.

Tyrus and Ember chatted a lot. Mostly they were just observing the battle.

Finally against Brock's Crobat, Alex used Raticate and won.

* * *

Evening time.

The duo had gathered their stuffs from the Pokemon Center and were just about to leave Pewter City.

"Good Luck, you two. I count on you two to get all the badges and I would be rooting for you in the League" Brock said

"All the best" Tyrus smiled

"Thank you guys" Ember smiled.

"And here's a small gift from me" Brock handed her a book

"What is it?" Alex asked. Ember opened it and gasped

"It's a book of all your recipes! Thank you. Thanks a lot" Ember hugged the gym leader, once more

"Both human and pokemon food" Brock replied

"Thank you"

And with a final good bye, the duo left.

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm getting tired!" Alex complained. Ember and Vulpix stopped and looked back at the tired boy, who was panting with his hands on his knees. Vulpix sitting on Ember's shoulder.

"Do we have to travel all night?" Alex asked

The two looked at him. Then they looked at the sun and then shared a glance, then sighed

"Maybe we should spend the night here" Ember said

"You mean, camp out here?" Alex asked

"Here, not exactly. We just cannot spend a night in a dense forest." Ember said "Lets see if we could find some clearing"

Alex sighed "Hey I heard about this Mt. Moon and the moon stone. Do you know about it?"

"There's a massive chunk of moon stone up in the Mt. Moon. Clefairy and Clefa live there and perform the moon dance" Ember replied

"Can we go there tonight?" Alex asked, hopefully

"They only do that on full moon days. And today's not the day. Next full moon is after five days. And I wish to reach Cerulean by then" Ember replied. Alex sighed again.

* * *

The trio walked more and found a forest clearing with a lake nearby.

"This is a perfect spot" Alex smiled

"We can camp out here, alright. " Ember smiled, as she removed her bags and stretched a bit.

"What do you say about getting some water and helping me out for dinner?" Ember smiled

"You can count on me" Alex said, proudly.

"Okay then. Come on out guys" Ember released her Pokémon. Out came Eevee, Combusken, Meganium and Pidgeot.

"Let's cook some food" Ember said and all her Pokémon cheered

Alex also called out all his Pokémon, who were either helping him or Ember.

* * *

"The food is delicious" Alex remarked

"It is Uncle Brock's recipe, after all." Ember replied

"Pokémon also love your food. What do you say guys?" Alex said

Every Pokémon cheered.

Only then Alex noticed a plate of Pokémon food, which was left

"What is that for?" Alex asked.

"T-That. I mad..made a sample to check the t-taste. It went a bit wrong and not suitable for these guys to eat." Ember nervously smiled

Alex shrugged and Ember sighed. Once everyone was finished, Ember carefully picked the Pokémon food and put it inside a box and hid it, without Alex knowing.

"Combusken, let's go and practice double-team. Vulpix, come on" Ember said

"At this hour? Ember, is everything alright?" Alex asked, worried

"Y-Ye-Yeah I'm fine, alright. It is just we want to practice today. We could use some in the Cerulean Gym. What do you two say?" Ember replied, nervously

"Combusken!"

"Vulpix!"

"Okay then. Let's go guys." Ember said as the trio turned to go deeper inside the forest.

"And" Ember and her two Pokémon looked back at Alex and others

"Don't try to follow us. You might get hurt, accidently" Ember said, making an excuse.

"Meganium, please look after others" Ember said. Meganium nodded and the trio left.

* * *

"I know you are hungry" Ember placed some food and gave it to Reshiram. Reshiram cawed and dug in.

"Combusken use double-team, when Vulpix will use flame thrower on you. Okay?" Ember asked and both the fire types agreed

"Now. Vulpix, Flame-thrower. Combusken, double-team" Ember said

Vulpix used Flame-thrower but Combusken only managed to make two copies only and got hit.

"Combusken, you okay?" Ember rushed to her fallen Pokémon

"Ken" Combusken sighed, sadly.

"That was good. You need to be a little more fast. And I know you can do it. I believe in you." Ember smiled. Combusken looked at her for a moment.

"Let's give it another try" Ember said. Combusken blinked and then looked at her trainer with determination

"Combusken"

"Okay then. Vulpix, flame-thrower. Combusken, double-team" Ember said.

This time, Combusken was able to make about three-four copies.

"You did it. That was a good improvement" Ember cheered and hugged her

"Combusken!" Combusken hugged her back

"Vulpix" Vulpix cheered

"That's enough for today" Ember said and sat down, next to eating Reshiram and petted him.

"You finished?" Ember asked

Reshiram cawed and nodded.

"Okay then. Let's see about your flame-thrower" Ember smiled. Reshiram nodded and skipped to stand in front of his trainer.

"Now" Ember said. Reshiram fired a flame thrower, which was a powerful one and stopped

"That was beautiful. Now Dragon Rage" Ember said. Reshiram fired Dragon Rage at a tree.

"Impressive. Now use Dragon Claw on that rock" Ember said

Reshiram rushed, his claw glowing white, rushed to the rock and hit the rock and shattered it into pieces.

Reshiram cawed in amusement

"That's my boy!" Ember cheered and hugged him.

"Pidgooo"

The four turned and saw Pidgeot coming down and landing in front of them

"Hey there Pidgeot" Ember smiled. Pidgeot chirped and pointed at the camp's direction.

"We should head back guys" Ember said and let out a yawn "I'm feeling sleepy"

"Combusken"

"Vul"

"Pidgoo".

Ember recalled her other three Pokémon and Ember and Vulpix returned to the camp

"Took you long enough. So I had to send Pidgeot to look for you guys" Alex said

"Thanks for the concern. I really appreciate it" Ember smiled

"If we are travelling together, we have to look after each other" Alex said, a little blushing

"Thank you. Can we call it a night?" Ember replied

"S-Sure" Alex replied

* * *

Alex felt a thump. He stirred, turned and again tried to sleep. He started feeling ticklish, all of a sudden. He just started laughing in sleep and then his eyes opened. He saw Bulbasaur on front of him, tickling him with his vine whip. Still laughing his heart out, Alex got up and sat on his bed

"Bu-Bulba-Bulbasaur…Bulbasaur….Stop it….Stop it now….I…..I am….I am awake" Alex laughed

"Looks like Bulbasaur knows how to wake you up"

Bulbasaur stopped and the two looked at Ember, who was arranging the table for their breakfast.

"When did you wake up?" Alex picked up Bulbasaur and placed him on his lap.

"Early enough to make breakfast. And this time it is my recipe" Ember winked and smiled. Alex blushed and got up.

"And you might wanna get freshed up before having breakfast" Ember smiled

"Alright" Alex smiled

* * *

"Your recipe is also good one. No doubt in that" Alex said

"Where's Combusken?" Alex asked

Ember looked around only to find Combusken missing.

"She was here only" Ember wondered

"Has anyone seen Combusken?" Ember asked

All the Pokémon shook their heads.

"I wonder…I'll be back" Ember got up. Vulpix jumped and followed her trainer.

Ember pushed some bushes looking around. Few more steps, with Vulpix on her shoulder, clearing her way and she smiled when she saw her Combusken practicing double-team. She was now able to make more than ten copies of her.

"You should never leave your breakfast behind" Ember smiled. Combusken whipped her head and looked at her trainer and Vulpix

"It is great to know that you want to get tougher. But there's a time for practice and there's a time for rest and relax. If you keep on practicing, you might get a lot of tired and get sick. We don't want that to happen, do we?" Ember smiled

Combusken shook her head fastly.

"Then we should head back." Ember said

"Ken" Combusken agreed and the trio went back to their campsite

"You sure know a lot about your Pokémon" Alex said "Where was she?"

"She was just practicing double-team" Ember replied

"Now you should go and finish." Ember said. Combusken nodded and rushed.

"You too, you know" Alex said "You left in between"

* * *

"So this is Cerulean City" Alex asked. The trio were standing on top of a cliff, overlooking the city.

"I came here twice, when I was younger" Ember said "What do you say Vulpix? Let's go and see Aunt Misty"

"Vul"

* * *

"Hello sweetheart." Serena greeted

"Hi Mom. We just reached Cerulean City" Ember informed

"That's a great progress. It took your dad one less day, you know" Serena replied

"I was chased by a flock of spearows" Ash yelled from behind, which made all the three giggle

"So we were just heading for the gym" Alex added

"Say my hello to your Aunt" Serena said

"Sure will" Ember replied

Ash came and barged in

"And I'm counting on you two on winning the cascade badge" Ash said "And Alex, I'm counting on you to watch over my princess"

"DAD!"

"No worries, Sir. You can trust me" Alex said proudly

"See you two later" Serena said and hung off.

Ember sighed.

"Your parents are awesome" Alex said

"I know. And I'm happy to have such a family" Ember replied

"Well Well. Look who it is"

The two humans and Vulpix whipped their head at the sound source to find a boy. He was same as Ember's age. He had silver-blue eyes and auburn hair with a normal skin tone. He was wearing a blue tee with a red over shirt along with Black jeans and red-black shoes and was carrying a grey backpack. Besides him was a Squirtle

"Squirtle!" Squirtle waved

Ember smiled from ear to ear. Alex was confused. The boy came to where Ember was sitting. Ember stood up and hugged the boy, much to Alex's displeasure. The boy returned her hug.

"So good to see after so much time" Ember said

"Me too. I missed you" The boy said. They pulled away from the hug

"Seb, this is Alex. He's travelling with me. And Alex, he is Sebastian" Ember introduced

"Nice to meet you" Seb extended his hand towards Alex

"Likewise" Alex shook the hand

"Hey, I was wondering. Since we are all going to Indigo league, why not I travel with you guys" Seb said. Alex was surprised. There she was, Ember, the first ever girl he liked and now another boy comes out of nowhere and joins them on their journey

"That would be great. What do you say Alex?" Ember asked

"Fine with me" Alex gritted his teeth

Vulpix barked and started nuzzling to Seb whereas his Squirtle was showing his affection for Ember

"Anyway, I wasn't hoping to meet you this soon" Ember said, petting the Squirtle in her lap

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Seb joked

"Nice try. But not the answer I needed" Ember said in a serious tone

"I have got something for you." Seb said.

"No way. I have practiced a lot for the gym battle. Since we all would be travelling together, I'm sure you won't have any problem in showing me my second birthday gift" Ember said in determination.

"Sure sure. I know that look" Seb said, his hands raised in surrender gesture "I was heading for Cerulean Gym too."

* * *

"All these people are here for the gym battle?" Alex asked, looking at a long line in front of the gym.

"No. They are here for the show. The other three sisters of Aunt Misty perform Water ballet" Ember replied

Ember led them, to the backstage and went in

"Shouldn't we be asking for any sorta permission?" Seb asked

"Not quite" Ember replied as the trio headed down the hall. There they found the gym and in a nearby room, Misty. Ember shushed both her friends and the Pokémon and quietly went in from behind Misty. The moment she was near her, she closed Misty's eyes from behind and waited for reply

"Ember Ketchum. You need to be more secretive, you know" Misty said

"How do you know?" Ember questioned, jumping in front of the gym Leader

"I was expecting you. I was talking to Brock yesterday and he told me about your progress. And as far as I know Ash and you, the gym battle's the first thing that comes to your minds when you wake up." Misty said

"No Fair" Ember huffed

"Everything's fair in love and war, dear." Misty smiled

"Hello Vulpix. Hello Sebastian." Misty greeted and scratched Vulpix behind her ear

"Hi" Seb greeted

"And you must be Alex. Right ?" Misty smiled

"Right" Alex replied

"Can we start the match?" Ember asked

"Why of all things, you got Ash's impatience?" Misty groaned and Ember grinned. The water Pokémon master led the trio to the gym, where the referee was standing ready. The referee declared his usual stuff. This was three on three match.

"Ember, I'm your aunt. It doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you" Misty said, standing from her box

"I don't even want you to" Ember replied

"Okay then. Come out Starmie" Misty released her Pokémon

Alex opened his pokedex to look for the Pokémon

 _Starmie, the mysterious Pokémon. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem. And this Pokémon is believed to come from outer space_

"Okay then. Pidgeot, I choose you" Ember released the small bird Pokémon

"Let the match begin" referee declared

"Starmie, use water gun" Misty said

"Pidgeot dodge and then hurricane" Ember said

Pidgeot followed and took off in the sky and then flapped her wings hard sending a mini tornado, which knocked starmie into the water

"Starmie, use swift attack" Misty said

Starmie poked its head out of the water and attacked Pidgeot

"Dodge. Use agility and try to lift Starmie in your claws for a ride" Ember said

"What?" asked Alex for Ember's unusual attack. Seb smiled, crossing his arms.

"What are you smiling at?" Alex asked Seb

"It is Ember's style. She has learnt the best from her parents and puts them into full use, but uses her own style." Seb informed. Alex looked at Seb for a moment before averting his gaze back to the gym battle.

Misty just smirked.

"Dive" Misty said but before Starmie could completely merge underwater, Pidgeot swooped down and caught him in her claws

"Perfect" Ember cheered

"Starmie…" Misty paused not knowing what to do "Rapid spin"

But Pidgeot grip was tight enough to hold Starmie. Pidgeot flew higher, near the ceiling.

"Release" Ember said and Pidgeot followed and opened her claws. Starmie started falling down

"Starmie, use water gun on the water surface and balance your landing" Misty said.

"Use quick attack and then air slash" Ember said

As Starmie was slowing down from the crash landing, Pidgeot swooped from behind and used Air slash and moved forward and then turned around and used air slash again. Starmie fell down, with its stone flickering and finally it darkened

"Starmie is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins" referee declares

Misty recalled her starfish Pokémon "You did awesome. Now take a good long rest"

"Nice job." Misty asked

"Let's get going. Golduck, I choose you" Misty released her second Pokémon

"You good Pidgeot?" Ember asked and Pidgeot chirped in agreement

"Okay then" Ember said

"Golduck, use soak" Misty smirked

"What is soak?" Ember asked

"Just see" Misty smiled. Suddenly Golduck shot a torrent of water and it looked like raining everywhere. Pidgeot got wet and unable to fly since her wings got wet.

"Pidgeot, try to use Air slash on Golduck" Ember said

Pidgeot was unable to fly since her wings got heavy with all the water and landed on one of the floating pads on the pool

"Golduck, hydro pump and lets finish it off" Misty said and Golduck shot a big water cannon and hit Pidgeot right on the mark. Pidgeot was thrown back and hit the wall and had swirls in the eyes

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Golduck wins" referee declares

Ember recalls Pidgeot

"You did your best. Take some rest you deserve it" Ember tells the Pidgeot

"Eevee. I choose you" Ember called her other Pokémon

"Tackle" Ember said

"Confusion" Misty said and Golduck used confusion.

Eevee was stopped in mid attack by confusion and she started jumping madly.

"Eevee use swift" Ember said, but Eevee was very much confused to listen to her orders.

"Golduck, water-gun" Misty said. Golduck fired a water-gun, which was a direct-hit. Eevee was smashed against a wall with water gun. When the water-gun ended, Eevee fell down.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Ember asked, worried. Eevee stood up weakly, all set for the battle. The water gun had removed her confusion.

"Let's go. Eevee use charm" Ember said

Eevee blinked her eye and a line of hearts were released from it and attacked Golduck. Golduck's eyes changed into anime hearts.

"Golduck, psychic" Misty said, but Golduck didn't listen

"Eevee let's finish it off with swift attack and then take down" Ember said. Eevee attacked with swift attack which directly hit the Golduck and finally with a take-down, Golduck was KO'd

"Golduck is unable to battle. Eevee wins."

"Okay. Horsea, I choose you" Misty released her third Pokémon

"Eevee, you good to go?" Ember asked

"Eevee"

"Okay then charm" Ember said

"Dive under water" Misty said. Horsea dodged the attack.

"Careful. It can come from anywhere" Ember said.

"Now!" Misty said. Horse jumped from behind Eevee

"Use Water gun" Misty said. The water gun hit the mark and Eevee was thrown in water. Eevee swam and stood on top of one of the pads.

Horsea again dived inside water

"Use shadow ball where she comes to the surface" Ember said

The two waited for Horse to come up. It came from behind

"Water gun" Misty said. Before Eevee could turn around, Horsea used watergun. This repeated a few more times.

' _This isn't easy. How can I see Horsea if it is inside the water and hiding? Hiding? That's it'_ Ember thought and smiled

"Eevee use Shadow ball on the water" Ember said. Eevee jumped and used shadow ball on the water surface. All the water splashed up, revealing Horsea.

"Now use Shadow ball and finish it" Ember said. Eevee used Shadow ball and it Horsea, who was thrown back in the water with swirls in its eyes.

"Horse is unable to battle. Eevee wins. The victory goes to Ember Ketchum from Pallet Town" Referee declares Eevee jumped into Ember's arms and started nuzzling to her.

"You did a amazing job Eevee. You are the best" Ember said

"A win with only two Pokémon?! She's amazing" Alex said

"Very good, Ember. Now, the little princess has grown up" Misty said,

"You can say that" Ember laughed

"I'm totally impressed" Misty smiled

"Thanks Aunt Misty" Ember cooed and hugged her

"Therefore I present you the Cascade badge for defeating me fair and square" Misty handed Ember her second Badge. Ember took it and pinned it in the underside of her leather jacket, next to Boulder badge.

"Come on. So who is next?" Misty asked

"You can go" Seb said

"Okay." Alex got up from his seat

"Good luck" Ember cheered and she, followed by her two Pokémon, took the seats.

Referee began with his usual things and then both of them released their Pokémon

Misty released her Staryu and Alex released his Raticate

The fought quite well and the battle ended with a draw. Next Misty sent her Corsola and Alex used his Bulbasaur. It looked like Bulbasaur was not quite up to the mark as Corsola was, but the game changed when Alex tried some of Ember's tactic and won. Next went Misty's Goldeen against Alex's Bulbasaur, where Goldeen won. Alex sent his Krabby next. It was a very interesting match but finally Alex won. It was only after he received his badge, Krabby also fainted.

Next went Seb. The first match was between Politoad and Golbat. Golbat was the winner. Next came Caserin, the Lovedisk, from Misty and a Treecko from Seb. Treecko lost and was replaced by Jolteon. Jolteon beat Caserin and Misty's Seel as well, winning him the Cascade badge.

"Why not you three stay here for tonight? I would love to hear about your journeys till now" Misty offered. The trio exchanged glances

* * *

"The food's delicious" Ember said. Vulpix barked in agreement

"But I'm no better than Serena" Misty said

"Are you kidding? Mom should learn a thing or two from you" Ember said

"I never knew you had a Jolteon" Alex asked Seb

"Due to some issue, I had to go back to Pallet after Pewter City. There I found my cousin. He gave me an Eevee egg and a thunderstone that he got from Celadon Condomonium. After the egg hatched the very next day. We trained for a couple of days before Eevee felt that he was ready to evolve" Seb said

"I do wonder what my Eevee would like to evolve into" Ember sighed. That's when her eyes fell on an advertisement on Misty's desk. Ember got up and picked it up.

"What's it?" Ember asked

"There's a Pokémon Contest coming in the City in a week. I was asked to put that poster on the notice board of my gym" Misty replied

"A Pokémon Contest?" Ember asked

"You know, where trainers show off their Pokémon's beauty and elegance" Alex said, smugly

"Um, Alex" Seb called. Alex looked at him, with a frown "Her mother is a top coordinator and a judge at the Kanto Grand Festival"

Alex sweat dropped. Misty giggled

"That's why her mother looked familiar" Alex said

"I want to try it out"

Everyone looked at Ember

"I would like to take part in the contest." Ember repeated

"Then what of Gym battles and League?" Alex asked

"I have seen all of Mom's ribbons and her Ribbon Cup and all of Dad's badges and his Pokémon Master trophies at all the leagues. I can do both" Ember smiled

"Wouldn't that get a little bit messier?" Seb asked

"I can manage. Besides being a coordinator is fun." Ember said

Vulpix barked and smiled.

"Pokémon Contest, here I come" Ember said with utter determination

"I have an advice." Misty said, who was listening to all the talking

"The first thing, never leave your food incomplete" Misty pointed at Ember's plate

Ember nervously giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why is that she always forgets about her food?" Alex asked

"That's her habit. When she finds something interesting, everything else is forgotten" Seb replied

"Quite opposite to Ash" Misty filled

* * *

"You got all your Pokémon?" Alex asked

"Of course. And I made sure that they all look perfect" Ember said

"And what do you think of this?" Ember showed her new dress that she bought for her Contest. It was a blue-purple ombre dress that was till her middle thighs. With that she wore a pair of dark-blue knee-length heeled boots. Her hair tied into a side braid and a heart choker.

"You look amazing" Seb said

"Beautiful" Alex said

"Thanks, you guys" Ember replied

"And we are sure that you are going to win this one" Alex said

"After all, how different are contest battles to the gym battles we have?" Seb grinned

"I don't think so, you know"

All the three turned to find a girl who was heading for them. She had pale purple hair along with a yellow calf-length dress with sandals and a pendant around her neck which was attached to a white diamond pendant.

"The name's Mandy." She introduced

"Hey there" Ember greeted

"Your first contest, I assume" Mandy deadpanned

"Yes. My debut" Ember replied

"Then I think it would be finale as well. Once I beat you, you would never show up in a contest again"

"Well, who are you to say that?" Ember growled "Have you won any?"

Mandy opened her ribbon case and showed the two ribbons she won

"Already two. It's astronomical, if you'd ever make it to the Grand Festival"

"We'll see about that"

"You should have stuck to those Gym battles of yours. Contests are not just your thing."

"I would like to hear that once I beat you"

"Like's that gonna happen. See you outside, once you lost to me. Later Loser" And Mandy left.

"Ember, calm down" Seb said. When Ember came to her senses, she found that she was standing on her toes and Seb holding her waist. Ember regained her posture

"You would have pounced on her, if it wasn't for Seb to stop you" Alex said

"The nerve of that girl. I'll show her what a win is" Ember growled

"Make sure to win" Alex said

"We'll be rooting for you" Seb added before the two left with Vulpix

* * *

"Now the next contestant we have, is making her debut with this Contest. Hold your hands together for Ember Ketchum."

Ember rushed to the stage. In the midst of the claps, she was able to here many gasps as well, from those people who recognised her. But there weren't many.

"Eevee, let's shine" Ember released her Pokémon

"Eevee"

"Use double team and then shadow ball" Ember said. Eevee made ten copies of her and fired shadow ball upward, which made a formation in the sky.

"Now, swift" Ember said. Eevee fired the swift attack, which blasted the shadow ball resulting in beautiful fireworks.

"Now that's what I call fireworks. Let's hear what our judges have to say?" Lillian said

"Amazing. A good combination of both cuteness and power" Contesta said

"Just Remarkable" Sukizo remarked

"I love it. It is beautiful" Nurse Joy added

After that a series of coordinators came. Mandy was one of them who was with her Marill.

* * *

"Now the eight contestants who would be qualifying to the next round are-" Lillian said, pointing at the board. Ember cheered, finding that her photo was second and when searched, she found Mandy's at fifth

"A satisfying performance for a newcomer"

Without turning Ember replied

"And it will be more satisfying to beat you. Later" And Ember left. Mandy glared at her, her vein in the head bulging out and her teeth gritting.

* * *

"Now our computer will arrange them according to the battle. And here we are."

Ember was paired with some Tom and she had her battle first.

* * *

Ember and Mandy both won their battles and were now facing each-other in the finals

"Now this is our final round. Only five minutes to have their battle in which they have to lower their opponents points by making their moves both powerful and appealing" Lillian said

"Let's go, Pupitar" Mandy released her Pokémon

"Spring up, Meganium" Ember released her Pokémon

"Let the match begin" Lillian said

"Pupitar, Dark Pulse" Mandy said

"Counter it with Magical Leaf. Follow with Petal blizzard" Ember said

The Magical leaf and the Dark Pulse were equal and ended up having a blast, with smoke everywhere. Out of the smoke came Petal Blizzard, which hit Pupitar. This lowered Mandy's points. Mandy smiled and then pulled some ear plugs and covered her ears

"Screech attack, Pupitar"

"Pupitar"

Pupitar used Screech, which deafened the whole arena

"This screech attack is very powerful" Lillian said in her mic, blocking her ears with her hands, as everyone was doing in the hall.

"Follow with Dark Pulse" Mandy added. Unable to send any attack, Dark Pulse hit the mark and Meganium was thrown back, lowering Ember's points

"Earthquake. Follow up with Sandstorm" Mandy said

Pupitar jumped on the floor and the whole place shook, unbalancing everyone. Pupitar followed it with Sandstorm, which took a clean hit on Meganium and lowered Ember's points

"Meganium should have had an upper hand" Alex said

"She had. Until Mandy used Screech" Seb tensed up, holding Vulpix. "But as far as I know Ember. She has a trick or two up her sleeve"

The dust cleared and Meganium looked pretty hurt

"Poison Powder" Ember said

"Dodge" Mandy smiled. Pupitar changed its position. But still got hit by the poison powder.

"Shouldn't Pupitar have easily dodged that?" Alex asked

"Poison Powder has a hit on its target. Even if it is countered, it still attacks the opponent and does the same effect as that of stun spore" Seb smiled

Pupitar became paralyzed and couldn't move

"Pupitar, sand storm" Mandy said

Pupitar didn't move

"Looks like Poison powder has paralyzed Pupitar" Lillian said

"Meganium. Synthesis" Ember said

Meganium's flower glowed and then she completely glowed. After a few seconds, the glow vanished, revealing a healthy Meganium

"Meganium's Synthesis has healed all her injuries. We have just crossed the thirty second mark." Lillian said. Ember glanced at the board, to find her points lower than that of Mandy's

"Finish it with Solar beam" Ember said. Meganium gathered all the energy and fired up.

"Dodge, Pupitar" Mandy said, in a fit of panic

Still paralyzed, the solar beam had a clear hit. When the smoke cleared, Pupitar was on the ground with swirls in its eyes. With three buzzers, the judges declared Pupitar unable to battle

"The judges have declared Pupitar unable to battle. The winners are Ember and Meganium" Lillian declared. Ember jumped up and hugged the grass type.

"And now Mr. Contesta would award Ember, with her first ribbon" Lillian said

"It was an amazing battle. You earned it" Contesta handed the Cerulean ribbon. Ember smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

* * *

"That was amazing" Misty hugged the young girl

"I didn't expect to win though" Ember replied "After that Screech attack, things were not good for me"

"You won. And that's what matters" Alex said

"And tonight's a dinner party from me" Misty declared. All the Pokémon and trainers cheered

"Wait a minute. Did you tell your parents about it?" Misty asked. Ember tensed and sweat dropped

"I forgot" Ember replied

"So what are you waiting for? Use my Videophone" Misty said. Ember called the Gym and Ash received it

"Hey there Princess" Ash replied

"Hi dad" Ember replied

"Hello there, Misty. Hi guys" Ash added. Others smiled

"I have got two surprises." Ember smiled

"Want me to call your mom?" Ash asked

"That would be amazing" Ember replied. Ash sent his Swellow to fetch his wife.

"I see you have caught up with Ember, huh, Seb?" Ash asked

"Yeah" Seb replied

"That's great. Here's Serena" Ash said

"Hey sweetheart. Hi Misty. Nice to see after a long time" Serena replied

"Yeah. It's been a really long time" Misty replied

"So what's the news?" Ash asked

Ember revealed her underside of her jacket which had two badges.

"No surprise that you beat Misty" Ash shrugged

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked

"You are still beatable" Ash replied "Three kids beat you"

"At least I'm not the one, breaking the hearts of many trainers" Misty said

The other four just sweat dropped, listening and seeing the two gym-leaders bickering and arguing like kids

"At least Ember's much better than you" Misty added

"Well she's my daughter" Ash added

"ENOUGH!"

The two stopped it and looked at Serena

"Stop arguing like kids!" Serena added

"She/He started" The two said together

"There's one more thing" Ember interjected. The trio turned and looked at her. She opened her ribbon case and showed her first ribbon

"You won a contest?" Ash asked

"Of course. That's a contest ribbon" Misty said

"Boss, you have-… Oh! Hi there Ember" Mike said, rushing in

"Hello Mike" Ember smiled

"What happened?" Serena asked Mike

"Yeah. About that. A challenger has come" Mike said. It was still afternoon.

"Got to go. Congrats Princess and take care. Love you" Ash went away.

With a knock, the four were also interrupted

"Come in" Misty said. Daisy barged in.

"What are you doing? There are some trainers waiting for you" Daisy said. Misty sighed

"I have to go. See you later guys. Bye Serena" and Misty left

"That's better, isn't it?" Serena asked. Ember nodded

"So, you won your first contest? How come a change of plans?"

"While I was a here, I saw a pamphlet of a contest. I just felt like taking part in it. And surprisingly I won"

"And Gym Battles?"

"I can manage. Trust me"

"I sure do, sweetheart. And which Pokémon did you use?"

"For appeals, I used Eevee. And for battles I used Meganium"

"I think you are depending on Meganium a lot, aren't you?"

"What do you mean Mom?"

"You used her in Pewter gym and your contest. Giving you an easy win. Meganium is the most powerful Pokémon you have. And remember, she originally did belong to Ash. So try not to use her very frequent and give your Vulpix, Combusken and Pidgeot their chances too. Okay?"

"I understand. I promise"

"Now that's my girl."

"Thanks"

"And I would like to see with a thunder badge and a second badge in your case"

"Sure mom"

"And yes. The next Contest is going to be held in Porta Vista."

"Thanks Mom. Love you. Good night"

"Love you too, sweetheart"

And Ember hung off. She removed Meganium's pokeball and stared at it

"I'm too much depending on you, ain't I?"

* * *

In the morning, the trio left the Cerulean City and left for Vermillion City

"So how many days, would it take for us to reach there?" Seb asked

"Most probably, it should 6-7 days. But if we got lost then ten days are the least" Alex replied.

"And from Vermillion?" Seb asked

"There's a cruise that goes to Porta Vista. And from there we need to take two more ship routed to reach Celadon City. That might take about a week, at least. Then there's a route that connects Vermillion with Celadon. Might take a week as well" Alex answered.

"Okay then. I say we go to Porta Vista and then Celadon. It would be nice time to relax and have fun and my second contest is waiting for its winner there." Ember said

"And they host beauty contest there as well" Alex said

"Not interested" Ember replied "Vulpix and I are more focused on Gym battles and contests rather than some beauty contest"

"Vulpix"

"But first, we all need to win the thunder badge" Seb added

"Oh I forgot. I told you about your second birthday present" Seb said

"Why not take a break? I'm…." And Alex was interrupted by his grumbling stomach

"You got it" Ember winked, making Alex blush

* * *

After roaming for a little longer, they found a small stream nearby and decided to take a break.

"Come out guys" Ember released all her Pokémon

"Time to take some rest" Andy added

"And have Lunch" Seb added, releasing his Pokémon.

In front of the three of them materialized Eevee, Combusken, Meganium, Pidgeot, a Charmaleon, a Golbat, a Jolteon, a Treecko, a Stantler, a Krabby, a Bulbasaur and a Raticate. Alex went to collect some water in a jar.

"Is he with you?" Alex heard Seb ask Ember

"Of course. I wouldn't go anywhere without him" he heard Ember reply

"does he know?" Seb asked. Alex frowned

Ember didn't reply. Alex turned and found Ember shaking her head.

"Is there's something, you guys wish to tell me?" Alex asked

"What made you ask that?" Ember asked

"Nothing. I thought that there should be secrets between friends, right?" Alex smiled

"Sure" Seb replied, a little unsure

"Yeah. Guys. Meet your new friends. And we'll travelling with them in our journey" Seb said to his Pokémon. All the Pokémon mingled among themselves

"So, what about my gift?" Ember asked. They were interrupted when the trio saw Eevee digging into Seb's bag pack. Ember got up and lifted her

"Eevee, that's not good" Ember scolded. She noticed that Eevee had got a white stone from Seb's bag. She took it and placed Eevee on the ground

"Sorry Seb. Eevee took this stone from your bag" Ember apologized

"Well that is for you. It's a moon stone. My cousin also got it for me. Since I already had thunder stone, I thought of giving it to you. Happy Birthday" Seb smiled

"Thank you" Ember replied and put it inside her bag, safely.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Ember declared, once the food was ready

"Ember cooks amazing food." Alex said

"Uncle Brock's recipe" Ember said. All the Pokémon were chewing down on their food. Ember looked at Seb, who looked back at her. Seb raised his brow and Ember nodded. Seb sighed and nodded. Alex observed all of this and his frown got deeper.

Once they all finished their lunch,

"Alex, there's something I wanna tell you?" Ember said, sitting down next to him on the banks of the stream

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" Alex asked

"When you said that I have never told you about my sixth Pokémon, well there's a reason for that. And also I lied to you. I never sent him back to my parents. He has always been with me" Ember said. She looked up to see Alex, who was looking at her and listening to it.

"You see, I have got a legendary Pokémon with me" Ember said and waited for his response. Alex didn't say a thing, then started laughing

"You must be kidding, right? Are you guys pulling my leg or something?" Alex laughed, looking at both Seb and Ember

"This is serious. No joke. I do own a legendary Pokémon" Ember said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You mean like Zapdos and Entie?" Alex asked. Ember nodded

"Show me" Alex deadpanned.

Ember removed her last pokeball and released the Pokémon. It was white in color, small and looked like a dragon.

"You might wanna check with your pokedex" Ember said

Alex removed his pokedex and scanned the Pokémon

 _Reshiram, the legendary vast white Pokémon. This Pokémon appears in legends and is very rare to be spotted by humans. It sends flames from its tail into the sir, burning up everything around. When it's tail flare's the heat can change the weather conditions_

"So it is a legendary" Alex gasped and stared at the baby

"But it looks small. I thought all the legendaries were huge. And from where did you get him? Legendary eggs are impossible to find." Alex asked

"Please. Don't call it 'it'. 'He' would be a better word" Ember said

"She got him as a birthday gift" Seb filled in

"Birthday gift? By who?" Alex asked

"You see, when it was fifth birthday, something strange happened. Out of the sky came Ho-Oh, Arcues, Zekrom and Reshiram. Reshiram handed me his egg. The four wished me and referred to me as the 'great fairy princess'" Ember said

"And none of us have no idea what it means, till now." Seb said

"That's why people call you Princess. Hold on. You mean to say that you were gifted by legendary and god Pokémon?" Alex asked, wide eyed

"From where do you think I got his egg? You yourself said that eggs of legendary Pokémon are impossible to find" Ember replied "Dad said not to tell anyone about him. He is very precious. To me and to everyone. Even though he doesn't allow anyone other than me or Meganium to get near him, he is a sweetheart" Ember chuckled. "I have been raising him for five years. I also received Torchic, Eevee and Vulpix's eggs at the same time as his. These four are like a group in my team. And are the only ones other than me and Meganium, with whom he is friendly. Seb knows because he has been indirectly helping me raise him"

Alex looked at Reshiram in Ember's lap, and saw Vulpix trying to play with him, her tail wagging. Vulpix barked, softly, and Reshiram cawed

"There you go" Ember set the white dragon Pokémon on the ground. He followed Vulpix, and the two started playing near Meganium.

"Why are you telling me now?" Alex asked

"I wanted to be sure that you can keep a secret. There should be no secrets between friends. In fact it was Seb who persuaded me to tell you about him. You see, having a legendary is not an easy task. I have to look after him, feed him and then let him play too. I can't even think of losing him, because there are a large number of people who are out there who would do anything to get their hands on him. And without me and my other Pokémon, he is a lost baby. No matter how powerful he might be, he is still a baby"

Alex looked at Seb, who was smiling at him. Then again looked at Ember

"Why don't you use him in battles? He looks pretty powerful for a baby, you know" Alex asked

Ember was about to reply, when they all heard a cry. They all turned and found Reshiram on the ground, crying. Meganium tried to calm him down. His crying minimized but he was still crying. Ember got up and went to the scene. Meganium handed him to her. The moment he realized that Ember was near, he stopped crying and started getting comfortable in her arms. Ember returned to her spot

"Legendaries don't work the same way as other Pokémon. You see, I also raised Combusken, Vulpix and Eevee since they were eggs. One battle and Torchic evolved. But Reshiram doesn't evolve. Five years for them is very less. While the other three are mature now, Reshiram is still a baby. And needs to be treated like a baby. He's not ready for battles. If he got too much injured, he might start crying on the spot. Even though I admit that have never trained with him with as much vigor as much as I have trained with the other three, I was thinking on training hard with him. I might use him in the League eventually or at the Grand Festival"

Alex again looked at Reshiram. Vulpix was licking him, and Reshiram was laughing and enjoying. Then Combusken came and sat beside Vulpix. Then after that they started talking.

"So, that night. The food—"

"was for him. I was not ready then, to tell you about him."

"What moves can he use?" Alex asked

"Fire fang, Flame thrower, Dragon breath, Dragon Claw and Imprison" Ember replied

"What is imprison?" Alex asked

"It is psychic type move. When used by a Pokémon, the opponent cannot perform with those attacks which the user Pokémon knows. And it lasts till the end of the battle" Ember replied

"What do you say? I can try a battle against him. But I promise I would go easy on him" Alex said "I have never battled a legendary"

"Not that I'm not interested, but Reshiram needs a little more practice. I need him to gain self confidence and grow up more. He might be able to pull of strong attacks, but he cannot aim right now and plus, he doesn't know to control his energy" Ember replied

"I can battle you. Besides I was waiting for a chance" Seb smiled

"You're on" Alex smiled

The two boys stood opposite to each other with no judge.

"Vulpix, come on. Let's prepare our contest performance" Ember said. Vulpix barked and nodded.

* * *

 _Afternoon time_

"Man. I'm hungry" Alex fell on the ground and sat down tiredly.

"Sure battles can lead to hunger" Seb laughed

"Who won?" Ember asked, getting some stuff from inside the tent

"Draw" Alex replied "And my Krabby evolved"

"What about your contest performance?" Seb asked

"Want to see?" Ember asked

"Love to" The two boys replied at once.

"Ready Vulpix?"

Vulpix barked and stood in the centre

"Will-O-Wisp" Ember said. Vulpix released many Will-O-Wisp flames and they started floating around. Vulpix concentrated and the Will-O-Wisps started moving in a circle.

"Now Fire spin" Ember said. Vulpix fired a fire-spin and the two attacks merged resulting in a beautiful formation and swirl of Fire-spin and Will-O-Wisp.

Ember and Vulpix bowed in the end.

"It was beautiful" Alex said

"Okay then. I'm making lunch. And I need you guys to get some firewood and water" Ember ordered.

The two boys nodded and left, after recalling their Pokémon.

"So you like Ember?" Seb smirked at Alex

"What?! I mean what do you mean to say? I d-don't know what you are talking about?" Alex laughed, nervously

"If you say so. But if you need any advice, you know about me" Seb smiled, before running to some spot to collect water, followed by his Squirtle.

Alex turned and left for the forest.

"How come he knows?" Alex wondered

* * *

Alex gathered some fallen sticks and were collecting some more, when he heard a cry. Something told him that this was not right. So he threw the logs and rushed to the source.

There he found a Slakoth and more Slakoths opposite to him. It looked like they were arguing. Alex hid in the bushes and heard all that. Finally the first Slakoth turned and left. He was pretty injured. Once everyone left, Alex followed the single Slakoth and found him sitting on a rock. He started heading for him, when some bushes moved and the Slakoth turned and found Alex.

Alex raised his hands in surrender gesture and slowly stepped forward.

"I saw what happened" Alex quietly said. The Slakoth sighed and then turned.

Alex went in front of him and gave him some Pokémon food, Ember made. Everyone carried a box, so not to put all the burden on Ember alone.

"Here. Have some. You look pretty injured" Alex said. The Slakoth looked at him and then at the food. He, after a pause, started eating the food, weakly

"Are you okay?" Alex asked

Slakoth shook his head. He was about to start saying, when he fell unconscious. Alex got worried. So he picked him and ran back to the camp.

* * *

"What took you—" Seb stopped when he saw the injured Pokémon in his hands.

"He is tired and injured. I found him in the forest. He was outcasted from his group" Alex said. Ember rushed and looked at the Pokémon

"Meganium, can you heal him?" Ember asked. Meganium looked at the injured Slakoth and examined with her vines then nodded.

Seb and Ember made a make-shift bed and Alex made the injured Slakoth lie on it. Meganium used her healing power on the normal type Pokémon. After a while, the Slakoth woke up and looked around.

Alex had been sitting next to him, the whole time. Ember and Seb were worried for him, but knew how it felt.

When the Slakoth woke up, Alex provided him with food, which he slowly ate. Seb came and also gave some food to Alex, who happily took it.

The gang decided to spend the night there only, since they were tending the injured Pokémon

* * *

At night, Ember got up and looked around to find that Alex was not inside the tent. She saw Vulpix next to her and Seb. She quietly got and stepped out and saw Alex sleeping near the Slakoth on the make-shift bed. Ember smiled. She took the sleeping bag from Alex's bag and quietly woke him up. First Alex was surprised to see Ember. Then he smiled, when he saw that she had handed him his sleeping bag.

* * *

"He's been next to him all night" Ember told Seb. Alex was still sleeping. Seb and Ember were talking while cooking food.

"Should I wake him?" Seb asked

"Politely" Ember said

Alex felt a shake, a calm one and opened his eyes. Seb came into is view.

"Good morning. You've been out here all night" Seb said, helping him stand up.

"I was worried of him" Alex said. The Slakoth was still sleeping.

"Come on. Have some breakfast" Seb said. The two boys made it to the table, where Ember had already prepared the food for them and their Pokémon. The Pokémon were eating the food. Alex took a plate and went to the Slakoth.

He quietly woke him and handed him the food. The Slakoth looked at him for a while then happily took the food.

"He looks better" Alex said

"Meganium's heal and a good night sleep is generally what an injured Pokémon needs" Ember replied with a smiled.

"Eeveee"

Everyone turned and found an angry Eevee and another Pokémon, eating the food from Eevee's plate. Eevee was barking and scolding at the other pokemon

"What is that?" Alex asked. Ember took her pokedex and scanned it

 _Jigglypuff, a Balloon Pokémon. It has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song. This one is a female and on level 39._

"Jigglypuff, huh?" Ember asked

"Looks like shelikes your cooking" Alex said

"Slakoth!"

Everyone turned and found the Slakoth smiling at him. Alex went near him

"You are looking good buddy" Alex said

"Slakoth"

"I think it's time to say good bye then" Alex weakly smiled. Slakoth looked at him for a while, before shaking its head

"What happened?" Alex asked

"I think he wants to come with you" Ember said

"Is it?" Alex asked. The Slakoth nodded and jumped back.

"Looks like you got yourself a battle" Seb smiled

"Come on Bulbasaur" Alex said

"Start with using razor leaf" Alex said

The Slakoth jumped, dodging it and then started running for Bulbasaur, its claws sharp

"It's using scratch" Seb said

"Bulbasaur vine-whip and stop him there" Alex said. Bulbasaur followed and wrapped his vines around Slakoth's waist

"Tackle" Alex said.

With that, Slakoth was thrown back

"Go, Pokeball"

 _Shake! Shake! Shake!_ DING!

"I did it. I caught a Slakoth" Alex cheered

"Congrats" Seb smiled

"Ember?" Alex asked. But there was no reply. When the two boys turned, they found Ember, crouching to Jigglypuff's level and giving her seconds

"You are quite busy, I see" Alex said

"This Jigglypuff is amazing. She's too cute" Ember said

"Don't Jigglypuff sing to make other's asleep?" Seb asked

"Dad did tell me about it. But I don't see any mic with her" Ember replied

* * *

Once everyone ate, they all packed their bags.

"Okay. Take care and see you soon" Ember patted the Jigglypuff and turned to leave. Vulpix jumped and became comfortable on Ember's head.

Suddenly, Ember felt a smack behind her head. Vulpix was thrown, but was caught be Seb in time. The Jigglypuff jumped from Ember's head into her arms and got comfortable

"What was that?" Ember asked, not able to understand what had just happened

"Looks like this Jigglypuff got a little jealous of Vulpix" Alex laughed

"Maybe it also wants to come with you" Seb said. Ember got a pokeball and kept it near Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff looked at it first, then at Ember and then tapped the ball and got absorbed inside.

"I caught a Jigglypuff?" Ember asked in disbelief

"You sure did" The boys laughed

"Hey Ember, you already have six Pokémon. Shouldn't Jigglypuff have sent back to the Professor?" Seb asked

"For my birthday, Professor Oak altered my Pokémon capacity so that I can carry unlimited pokeballs. But I can only use six for official battles" Ember replied

* * *

"Where are we?" Alex asked. Seb was nervously looking at the map, with Squirtle on his shoulder. Ember, With Vulpix in her arms, was also looking at Seb.

"With that turn, we should have reached a bridge. If we go that way. No this way. No that one" Seb pointed at random directions

"Squirtle. Squirt. Squirtle. Tle" Squirtle also pointed at random directions, which were opposite to Seb's

"No. I'm right" Seb said

"Squirtle!"

"Quit it, will ya?" Alex broke in between the trainer and his starter pokemon

"You two are worse than my dad" Ember said. With a sound of rattling of bushes, everyone turned and looked at it. After some more rattling came out a caterpie

"A caterpie?" Seb asked.

Ember took out her pokedex

 _Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. This Caterpie is a male and is on the level 5._

"Not that I'm not good with bugs. But I'll pass this one" Ember returned

"Why not you catch it, Seb?" Alex said

"No problem" Seb said, taking out a pokeball. He threw it on the Caterpie and it got absorbed. And with a ding, captured

"You didn't even weaken it" Alex said

"Caterpie's are one of the easiest Pokémon to be captured without any kind of battle" Seb said

"That makes me return to our original problem. Where are we?" Ember asked

"Only if we could see where a river is" Seb said

"I have an idea" Ember said. She released her Pidgeot

"Pidgeot, can please see if there's any river or stream nearby" Ember said. The Pidgeot nodded and flew off

"And now we wait" Alex concluded, sitting on a nearby fallen log

"Ember, what do you say for a battle. I haven't battled you even once" Seb said

"You're going to regret it" Ember smiled

"Let's go Caterpie" Seb released his newly-caught Pokémon

"Reshiram, come on out" Ember said

"I thought you said that you weren't using him for battles now" Alex said

"Caterpie's an easy opponent. Besides he needs some workout" Ember told them

"Okay. Caterpie, use String shot" Seb said

"Dodge. Then use Dragon Breath" Ember said

"Dodge. The tackle" Seb said

"Dragon Claw" Ember said.

Caterpie used its tackle, but with Reshiram's Dragon claw, got thrown back with swirls in its eyes. And with that, it started glowing and evolved into Metapod.

"Once more" Seb said

"You got it" Ember replied

"Reshiram, use flame thrower"

"Harden" Seb said

"Dragon claw"

"Harden"

"Dragon breath"

"Harden"

"Flame thrower, once again"

"Harden."

"Tackle"

Reshiram rushed and tackled Metapod and with that Metapod again glowed and finally evolved into a Butterfree

"That's fast" Alex said "But why use only Harden?"

"Because Harden is the only move Metapod knows" Seb replied, with a grin, which made Alex sweat drop.

"Now that's different. You have a Butterfree" Ember said

"Freee"

"Pidgooo"

The trio kids and the two Pokémon looked up and saw Pidgeot landing In front of them

"Have you found any river?" Ember asked

Pidgeot nodded and took off.

"Go with her, Butterfree" Seb said. Butterfree also took off.

"Let's go"

The trio started following the two flying Pokémon. Vulpix and Squirtle made their way to their trainers' head and shoulder respectively.

After walking for a little more, they found a deep cliff and river below. The two recalled their Pokémon. Seb looked at the map, and so was Squirtle. They both looked confused. Ember grabbed the map and started looking.

"If we go in the downward direction, we should be reaching the outskirts of the Vermillion City" Ember said, pointing at the direction of the flowing river

"Hey, I know this place" Alex barged in, pointing at a waterfall that was formed by one of the small parts of the river and ended in the sea, passing through the Vermillion

"My house is just near to this waterfall" Alex said

"So how much time would it take from here?" Seb asked

"I guess another 3-4 days" Alex said

"I can't wait for my thunder badge and my next ribbon" Ember squealed

"You know water Pokémon have the great appeal in a contest" Seb said, out of the blue

"I don't think so. Every Pokémon has their own beauty" Ember countered "Besides I didn't even see a water type all the way to catch"

"You know, this waterfall. It is considered magical" Alex said

"What do you mean?" Seb asked

"Below this waterfall is a deep lake. In it resides every type of water Pokémon, you can find. But they have a special trait. When a trainer goes near the lake, the Pokémon are able to sense them. And when a Pokémon finds the person suitable to be their trainer, it comes out. Later on, it is the trainer's wish whether to keep that Pokémon or not. And the reasons are still unknown for their such behaviour" Alex explained

"Let me guess, you got your Kingler there" Seb said

"That's right. And these Pokémon often know a large number of different moves, as compared to other of the same specie"

"I noticed this in your Krabby and Kingler" Ember said "And I hope I get a nice water type too"

"So do I" Seb added

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally!" Seb exclaimed as they reached the waterfall, Alex had mentioned earlier. After walking along the river for five days, they finally reached the next City.

"What do you guys think? We can come here after having Lunch. And I promise, you guys would like my Mom's cooking" Alex said

"I would love to try." Ember replied

Alex led them through a different route, which he said was a short cut, through the forest. The trio went more far and saw another waterfall. A small one at that. Next to this waterfall was a log cabin. Not big one, though. Alex went and knocked the door. Ember and Seb followed him, with their two Pokémon.

After a while the door opened and a Machoke appeared. The Machoke smiled big, before hugging Alex in a bone-crushing hug

"Machoke"

"It's nice to see you too, Machoke. Now if you would let me down, I could breathe" Alex cringed. Machoke smiled goofily before placing Alex down

"Machoke, what's this noise all about?"

They all saw a boy coming from in. He looked about twenty and had blue-black hair and brown eyes, just like Alex. In fact anyone could say that he was a bigger version of Alex.

"Look who found his way back home" The boy smirked "I thought you said that you won't come back until and unless you become a Pokémon master"

"I came here just for a visit. With my friends" Alex replied

"So you've found some travelling mates, huh?" The boys laughed

"Can we come in?" Alex narrowed his eyes at him

"Yeah yeah. Come on in" The boy said.

"My name is Hunter. And I happen to be his brother, elder one" Hunter introduced

"I'm Sebastian. And this is my partner, Squirtle" Seb introduced

"And I'm Ember Ketchum. And she is Vulpix" Ember introduced

"Are you by any chance related to Pallet Town gym Leader?" Hunter asked

"Well…he's my dad" Ember replied

"I see. I battled him once, when I was going through Kanto." Hunter recalled

"And he lost" Alex snickered. Hunter glared at him

"No surprise in that" Ember said "I mean it is very rare if someone won against my dad. Added, it believes on Luck too since he doesn't specialize in a single type. No idea what he might use against his opponent."

"That too" Hunter agreed "What do you we have a battle. It's been a while"

"Okay" Ember smiled

Outside. The two stood on their positions, while Seb decided to be the judge. It was a two on two match.

First Ember got her Combusken and Hunter released his Makuhita.

"Begin" Seb said

"You start" Hunter smiled

"Okay. Combusken, use Fire spin" Ember said

"Dodge and then use force palm" Hunter said, with no tension

Before Ember could give the next move, Combusken got hit.

"He's pretty fast for a fighting type" Ember thought

"Combusken, now Sky Upper cut" Ember said. Combusken ran, with his claws glowing.

"Arm thrust" Hunter said

When Combusken neared Makuhita, Makuhita countered the Sky Upper Cut by Arm Thrust

"Close Combat" Hunter smiled.

With a series of attacks, Combusken was thrown back,

"Combusken, get up" Ember said. Weakly, the young fowl Pokémon got up and ready to battle

"Combusken, Double team. Follow with Fire spin" Ember said. Combusken made numerous copies and surrounded Makuhita and fired a fire-spin.

"Dodge. Sand attack" Hunter said Makuhita jumped up and then used sand attack, destroying all the copies. Both Makuhita and Hunter were surprised to find that none of them was real

"Sky Upper cut" Ember said. The real Combusken came from the sky and attacked with Sky upper cut, which was a direct hit.

"Nice strategy, you got there" Hunter said

"Thanks. Combusken, finish it with another Sky Upper Cut" Ember said

"Surf" Hunter said

"Surf? But Makuhita cannot use Surf. He's a fighting type and Surf's a water type move" Seb said

"Hunter spent months, trying to teach Makuhita Surf" Alex said

"Close combat" Hunter added

A wave of water came and hit Combusken. And after a direct hit from Close Combat, Combusken was knocked out.

"You did a great job." Ember said, recalling her Pokémon

"Your Combusken is powerful." Hunter said. Ember smiled at him and released.

"Okay. Jigglypuff, you are next" Ember said

"Rollout attack" Ember said

"Arm thrust" Hunter said.

With Makuhita's Arm thrust, Jigglypuff's rollout attack was countered and both jumped back.

"Dazzling gleam. Then double slap" Ember said

"What is Dazzling gleam?" Alex asked

"No idea" Seb replied

Jigglypuff shone brightly, making everyone there temporarily blind. Since neither Hunter nor Makuhita could do anything, Jigglypuff's double slap was super effective.

"Finish with roll out" Ember said.

And with that Makuhita was Ko'd

"Makuhita cannot continue" Seb declared

"Good. Come on out Ledian" Hunter released his second Pokémon

"This should be easy" Ember smiled. Hunter just smirked

"Ledian, start with Mach punch" Hunter said

"Defense curl, follow with roll out" Ember said.

Ledian's mach punch was deflected by Jigglypuff's Defense curl. Then Jigglypuff had a direct hit with roll out attack.

"Ledian, aerial ace" Hunter said

"Roll out attack" Ember said.

Unfortunately, Jigglypuff's rollout attack failed and she was thrown back

"Another mach punch" Hunter said

"Jiggly, get up. You have to get up. I know you can do it. You are a lot stronger" Ember encouraged.

Weakly, Jigglypuff got up, but then fell down. And with that,

"Jigglypuff cannot continue. Hunter and Ledian are the winners" Seb declared.

"Jigglypuff!" Ember rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Are you okay Jigglypuff?" Ember asked

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff nodded

"You got a little over board, you know" Hunter approached the two

"What do you mean?" Ember asked, standing up with Jigglypuff in her arms

"With the wins you had, you were over estimating your Pokémon and yourself" Hunter said and left.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked

"Y-Yeah. I just need some time alone" And with that Ember walked away

Alex stepped to follow her, when Seb stopped him

"She does need a little time alone. If it wasn't for Hunter, I would have confronted her with that. She's getting over confident and it's good if she realizes it herself" Seb replied as Alex nodded

"So, show me about this lake you were telling me about" Seb smiled, turning to him

"Sorry. I just want to speak to Hunter regarding a few other things. Just follow the stream and you'll reach there" Alex smiled

Seb nodded and left, Squirtle following him. Alex sighed and headed for his home

Ember reached near the waterfall and sat leaning to a tree. Jigglypuff was in her hands and Vulpix next to them.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff"

"It's not your fault Jigglypuff. I did overestimate you guys. I'm sorry" Ember smiled "You deserve a good long rest" And she recalled the Pokémon.

"Dad said not to get over confident, and I did that. Why? Can't I control myself? Why am I like this?" Ember quietly sobbed. Vulpix jumped into her lap and whimpered, trying to encourage her. Suddenly, Eevee and Combusken popped out of their balls and tried comforting their trainer

"You guys are really really strong. It is me, who is weak." Ember sobbed

"Eevee eevveeeee" Eevee licked her face

"Combusken com ken Combusken"

"A loss is perfectly fine" The four turned and saw an old man standing there, with his slowbro

"Slowbro"

"I'm sorry dear. But I saw your battle and couldn't help but overhear what you just said." the man said and sat next to her, followed by his slowbro. Ember wiped her tears and looked at the man. He looked aged. And wore simple casual clothes.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Thomas. And this is Slowbro" Thomas introduced

"H-Hello. My name is Ember. Ember Ketchum. And these are Vulpix, Combusken and Eevee" Ember introduced

"That big boy was right, you know" Thomas said

"I know. My dad said not to get over confident. But still I made the same mistake I was asked not to commit" Ember said

"Everyone commits mistakes. And it is best to learn from your mistakes rather than letting them get you" Thomas said "You are a very good trainer. By the looks of your Pokémon, I could say that you have raised them well. And they are strong, no doubt in that"

"Then why did I lose?" Ember asked

"You over estimated your Pokémon and underestimated your opponent. Tell me, have you won any Gym badges or ribbons?" Thomas asked

"Two gym badges and one ribbon" Ember replied

"It is not important that the opponents you faced there would have the same level as there are other trainers in this world. And it is important to lose. Because, you learn when you lose. And what is better than learning from your own mistakes" Thomas smiled

Ember didn't say anything, so Thomas continued

"When you get overconfident, so do your Pokémon. And when you lack confidence, so your Pokémon. It is important to have a balance. You have got an amazing talent of making combination moves. I saw that in your battle. You make the full use of your Pokémon's energy. But have you ever thought, how much pressure you are putting on them? It is easy to call out two successive moves, but these guys need time to stabilize themselves. By making many continuous combinations, you make them vulnerable."

"I get it. Thank you. You were a really big help" Ember smiled

"It's nothing dear. And I would like to see you in the Indigo League, with confidence, not more nor less" Thomas smiled

"You got it" Ember said

Thomas turned and looked at the scene

"What do we have here?" Thomas asked

Everyone looked where he was looking – the lake- and saw bubbles forming. And then a bird-like Pokémon pocked its head up Ember took out her pokedex and scanned it

 _Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver,_ _Ducklett_ _swims underwater_ _in sear_ _ch of its favorite food: peat moss. This Ducklett is a male and is on the level 15._

"I thought that they are only found in Kalos" Ember said

"A lot of things have changed in last fifteen years" Thomas said "I hope you know about this lake"

Ember nodded "My friend, Alex lives nearby. He told me about it"

"So, this Ducklett is yours now" Thomas said

"I don't have to battle it?" Ember asked

"No." Thomas stood up. The Ducklett came all its way to Ember and quaked. He examined Ember from head to toe and then smiled and quaked

"He has chosen you" Thomas said

Ember hesitantly pulled out a pokeball and kept it in front of the Ducklett. The Ducklett happily tapped it with his beak and got absorb.

"Welcome to my team" Ember said to it.

"You know, the Pokémon that live in this lake are extraordinary" Thomas said

"Alex told us. He said they know a wide variety of moves"

"It's not only about moves, dear. They have a deep connection with their trainers and their friendship lasts forever." Thomas said. When he saw Ember's confused face, he chuckled and added

"I met my slowbro here about 48 years back, when I was a rookie trainer and when he was a slowpoke."

"Slowbro"

"But dad never told me about this lake" Ember said

"Not many people know about this lake. And those who know have to keep it a secret. I hope you understand" He said with a smile and wink. Ember smiled in return and nodded. Thomas turned and left the place. There was a sudden rattling of bushes and everyone whipped their heads at that direction.

Out of the woods came out a Squirtle. It looked at Ember and smiled big.

"Squirtle!" The Squirtle waved his hands

"Squirtle? What are you doing here? And where's Seb?" Ember asked. As an answer, Seb followed his Pokémon from behind the bushes. He had leaves over him, his clothes muddy and twigs stuck to his auburn hair

"Seb, what happened to you?" Ember demanded

"I asked Alex the way to get to the waterfall and happen to get lost in the woods" Seb sheepishly smiled

"What were you doing there?" Ember asked

"Squirtle saw this awesome ting and followed it inside the woods and I followed him. And we got lost" Seb replied

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt" Squirtle yelled at Seb, pointing his finger at him.

"Just calm down. You made it back, no matter what the reasons were" Ember smiled as she pulled out a twig out of Seb's now wild hair.

"What are you doing here?" Seb asked

"Nothing. Just trying to not engage in self-pity" Ember replied

"Have you caught any Pokémon?"

"A Ducklett" Ember replied

"I wonder what I would get?" Seb said, looking at the pond, his right palm under his chin.

Then, once again, bubbles started forming. Both the trainers and there Pokémon looked at the lake in anticipation

And then it came.

Ember snickered and started laughing at what just happened. She laughed so hard that she had tears trailing from her eyes and was rolling on the ground. All the Pokémon around-except Squirtle- were trying to control their laughs. While Squirtle, he was behaving the same way as Ember.

Seb frowned and turned towards the two. He crossed his arms and waited till the two stopped.

Ember stopped, wiped her tears with her fingers and stood up and approached the boy. Squirtle had also controlled his laughter with great difficulty

"I thought you came here to catch a Pokémon. It's more like this little fella has caught you" Ember giggled

"S-Seb are you okay?" Ember asked, controlling her laughter. Seb just shook his head.

Ember took her pokedex and scanned the Pokémon

 _Clampearl, the Bivalve Pokémon. A Clampearl slams its shell closed on prey to prevent escape. The pearl it creates upon evolution is said to be infused with a mysterious energy. This Clampearl is a female and is on the level 40._

"She's pretty advance, you know" Ember said. Seb didn't reply.

Stifling her laugh, Ember tried to open the Clampearl's shell that had clamped Seb's head. But it was strong enough

"Doesn't budge" Ember complained. Seb, like a blind, reached for his belt and took a pokeball and released the Pokémon.

"Jolteon?" Ember asked. Seb pointed at the Clampearl and then at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use a small thunder on that Clampearl" Ember said. Jolteon nodded and did what he was told to do. Since Clampearl was clamping Seb, he also felt the shock. Finally after a few minutes, Clampearl let go of Seb's head and sat on the grass. Seb breathed in relief

"How was the interior?" Ember smirked

"Shocking" Seb deadpanned. He took another pokeball and kept it in front of Clampearl.

"Do you want to come with me?"

The Clampearl nodded and touched the pokeball and got absorbed.

"Welcome to the family" Seb said.

"How's your training going on?" Hunter asked his brother

"It's going well. I have won two badges" Alex replied

"Boulder and Cascade?"

Alex nodded

"And others?"

"Same. Ember also took part in Cerulean Contest and won her first ribbon"

"And what about your Pokémon. You left with only a Krabby"

"I caught a Bulbasaur, Raticate and a Slakoth"

"Normal, Grass, Poison and water types. Not a bad team. But I recommend you to fill the other two places, carefully. You have to make your team stronger. SO try adding a fire type or an electric type"

"I'll try. Besides, how many are there in the wild?"

"More than you could ever imagine" Hunter smiled

"We're back!"

"Did you catch any water type?" Hunter smiled

"A Ducklett" Ember replied

"A 'female' Clampearl" Seb said

"Have you ever caught any?" Ember asked Hunter

"A Lantern, when it was a Chinchou"

"Can I have a look?" Alex asked. Ember took out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. A Ducklett appeared and cheered, spreading his wings

"That's a pretty cool one" Hunter smiled "Seb?"

Hesitantly, Seb called his newest addition too. Suddenly everything turned black for him and he sighed. He has to get used to this.

Whereas outside, Alex and Hunter sweat-dropped.

"What's that all about?" Alex asked

"Clampearl likes to bite and clamp Seb's head" Ember replied. Seb took out a pokeball and recalled the Clampearl.

"Looks like the Clampearl has a special liking for you" Hunter smiled

"Maybe. Or it just likes clamping my head" Seb dead panned.

Seb recalled his Clampearl when suddenly his pokeball glowed and vanished

"Were did it go?" Alex asked

"I already have six Pokémon. So it went back to Professor Oak" Seb replied

In the evening they met Alex and hunter's mother, Stacy. She was a very friendly person and took care of the two Pallet town residents just like her kids. She made them a wonderful Lunch. In the evening, Seb and Ember went near the waterfall to train their new members. While Hunter and Alex headed to collect some firewood for the night

"So, Alex. Is something between you and Ember?" Hunter asked out of the blue. Alex blushed and flushed

"W-What…what are you talking about?"

"Look kiddo. I'm your senior. And I know when you stare… I mean look at a girl with keen interest"

"I wasn't staring?!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Neither"

"So you accept"

Alex nodded

"Ember seems to be a nice girl. A little overconfident, but she'll get through it."

"I don't know what she feels about me? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I hurt her feelings?"

"You won't know unless you ask"

"And what about Seb? They seem to be very close."

"They are nothing more than friends. I know. The way they talk, prank and joke. It only happens between best friends. You have a chance"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Alex sighed "Maybe not today. But someday, I will tell her"

After that, they had a dinner and spent the rest of the night at Alex's.

In the morning, the trio trainers and the two Pokémon let the house to reach the Gym and then to Porta Vista.

"Thunder badge, here we come" Seb exclaimed with determination.

"Hellooo" Alex yelled. They entered the Gym but it was dark everywhere.

"Anybody home?" Seb asked

"What do you want?" A cold female voice asked

"I thought the Gym leader was a man?" Seb whispered to others, who shrugged

"We are here for the gym battle" Ember said

"Justify 'we'"

"That's three of us" Seb said.

"This would a one on one battle. Do you agree?"

The three exchanged glances

"We do" Alex said.

The lights switched on and lit the yellow hall. On the other side stood a female, who looked to be about in her middle twenties. She had a mustard-yellow hair with pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a yellow tank top with a black lightning bolt design and black baggy pants with sneakers.

"My name's Sorine. And I'm the gym leader here" She introduced "Who's going to battle first?"

The trio exchanged glances and Seb stepped forward

"I will"

The referee came, but said nothing. Everything was already said by Sorine.

"Voltorb, you're needed" Sorine released her first Pokémon

 _Voltorb, the ball Pokémon. This mysterious_ _Pokémon uses strong_ _Electric_ _attacks, and is often found near_ _power plants_ _. Use extreme caution; Voltorb may_ _explode_ _without warning._

Alex nodded and kept his pokedex inside.

"Who do you think Seb's gonna use?" Alex asked

"Stantler, I choose you"

Alex again took out his pokedex and scanned the Pokémon

 _Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. The eye-like shape at the base of its horn produces a pleasant odor and has a bewildering effect on anyone who smells it. It can also create startling realistic illusions by shaking its horns. Stantler form herds, and live in mountainous terrain._

"Let the match begin" The referee said for the first time

"Stantler, start with Earthquake"

Stantler stomped his feet few times on the ground hard and the whole area shook. Ember was holding Vulpix tightly while Alex was trying not to let go of Squirtle. Voltorb rolled around the field

"Electroball"

Voltorb covered itself in electricity and rolled towards Stantler

"Use Psychic and stop it"

Stantler's antlers released Psychic waves and Voltorb got hit and then stopped

"Now confuse ray"

Voltorb got confused and started rolling from here and there

"Strange. Why isn't Sorine attacking?" Ember asked "Something's in her mind"

"Explosion" Sorine smirked

Still confused, Voltorb managed to explode.

"Thunder"

"Dodge"

"Fill the whole hall with thunder"

As sparks of electricity flew everywhere, Ember and Alex had to duck to protect themselves. Stantler tried to dodge each and every spark, but couldn't and get shocked. Stantler panted and definitely looked tired.

"Finish it with Gyro ball"

Voltorb shone and spun rapidly towards Stantler.

"Dodge!"

But still, Stantler got hit and was thrown back.

"Stantler, can you continue?" Seb asked. Stantler nodded and weakly stood up

"I get it" Elmer said. Alex looked at her "First she lets her challenger use different moves, as to know their move variety. Then once they are tired, she uses her toughest moves to finish the match"

"So it is important to have a trick up your sleeve?" Alex asked

"That might work"

"Stantler, use Confuse ray"

Sorine smirked

"Why he's doing that again. It failed last time" Alex asked, but Ember didn't reply

Again Voltorb got confused and started rolling

"Zen head butt" Seb said. With full force, Stantler ran and hit Voltorb, before Sorine could command next. The confused Voltorb was thrown back into the wall. This made an imprint in the wall and Voltorb fall down with Swirls in its eyes

"Voltorb cannot continue. Stantler is the winner. And the victory goes to Sebastian from Pallet Town" The referee declared.

Seb jumped and hugged his Stantler

"That was amazing. I'm so proud of you"

Stantler smiled and nuzzled. Seb recalled him and smiled at the pokeball.

"A good match" Sorine said "Congratulations" And handed him the Thunder badge.

"I'll go next" Ember said

"You are most welcome" Sorine smiled

"Magneton, I need you" Sorine released her second Pokémon

"Combusken, I choose you"

"Com-busken!"

"Let the match begin" The referee declared

"Okay. Combusken, start with Flame thrower"

"Dodge. Discharge"

"Quick attack to dodge. The Sky Upper cut"

Combusken dodged the Discharge and using quick attach neared Magneton and used hit Sky upper cut as a direct hit.

"Magneton, lock on."

"That's gonna be terrible" Seb said, worried

"Discharge"

"Dodge"

But since, Sorine had already used Lock on, The discharge hit Combusken in a direct-hit.

Combusken cried in pain and one it stopped, breathed heavily. She was very much injured.

"Use double team"

Combusken made several copies and surrounded Magneton

"Thunder wave. And after finding the real one, use Gyro ball"

Magneton used Thunder wave, but was surprised to find all of them were copied.

"Where did it go?" Sorine asked. Ember smirked

"Flame thrower, full power"

From the above, came a full powered flame thrower which completely covered Magneton. And with that Magneton fell down with swirls in its eyes

"That was definitely faster than mine" Seb said

"I like your strategy. Here. Congratulations" Sorine gave her the Thunder badge

Finally Alex went for his battle. He released his Slakoth whereas Sorine sent her Raichu.

It was a battle similar to the other two's but eventually, Alex got the hang of Slakoth's moves and won. Sorine also gave him the thunder badge and congratulated him.

In the evening, the trio left for the City's port.

"O…kay. So which ship is ours?" Alex asked

"That one" Seb pointed huge cruiser filled with ribbons and balloons

"Don't tell me that its name is Anne or something of this sort" Ember said

"No, its name is St. Marie" Seb replied

"I thought I said not to tell me" Ember face palmed

"Why are you so….like that?" Alex asked

"When my dad was here for his cruiser for the first time, the whole ship thingy turned out to be a hoax and a cheap plan of Team Rocket to capture everyone's Pokémon."

"But Team Rocket doesn't exist anymore, does it?" Alex asked

"It doesn't. But the members are still out there living a normal life. Or they might be like still stealing Pokémon on a personal level" Ember shrugged

"This ship should take us there in about 2-3 days" Seb said, reading a pamphlet.

"How did you arrange the tickets for it?" Alex whispered

"The last Pokémon center we checked in. I booked them there" Seb replied

"Names" A man standing near the stairs of the ship demanded

"Sebastian. I booked three tickets" Seb said

"Sebastian Shultz, Ember Ketchum and Alex Harrison."

"Yes. That's us" Seb smiled

"In you go" The man got aside letting the three teens go in.

The cruise was amazing from inside. It had huge chandeliers and carpeted floors which a lot of decorations.

"What do guys want to do first?" Seb asked

"Caf—" Alex began

"Check the rooms. And then anything" Ember smiled, not realizing she had interrupted Alex. Alex pouted in response, which Ember ignored.

After finding their room, the trio, followed by their two Pokémon, went to explore the ship. After fifteen more minutes, the ship started moving.

Finally after exploring the gaming arcade, cafeteria (Alex's choice) and few more places, they finally reached the docks

There they saw a huge swimming pool. A few people were in there. The trio placed their bags together on one side.

"Who's with me for a dip?" Seb asked

"I'll pass. I have bought some snacks and would like to rest" Alex smiled, showing them a bag full of snacks – chips, biscuits, sandwiches and much more.

"I missed swimming. I'll be back" Ember ran off to one of changing rooms, carrying her bag with her. Vulpix stayed there.

Seb just went inside one of the changing rooms and came out wearing a pair of swimming trunks. He ran and jumped inside the water with a dive, Squirtle following him. The duo started playing in water. Alex also changed into swimming trunks and relaxed on one of the chairs, enjoying the food (More) and surroundings (less).

"Wh-ewhe-re E-em-ba-r?" Alex asked, his mouth full of stuff

"Where's Ember?" Seb asked. Alex nodded

Vulpix barked and face one of the highest diving boards. The two boys and the Pokémon saw Ember, standing there. She was wearing a light-blue bikini top with a similar colored mini shorts and her hair tied into a bun and her bangs falling on her face. And the other second, she jumped from it and landed inside water with a perfect dive. Few seconds after, Ember's head came out of the water.

"What do you think?" Ember asked

"A perfect dive" Seb said

"A-moa-zong" Alex said

"Alex, why not you eat first and then say. I couldn't understand a word" Ember said

Alex swallowed and then faced the two

"An amazing dive. Where did you learn that from?"

"Aunt Misty's sisters. They even tried to include me in their daily shows when I was younger" Ember laughed at the memory.

Ember got out of the water and headed for her bag. She took out all her pokeballs, except one (three guesses whose), and released all of them.

Combusken and Vulpix stayed out of the water. While Eevee, Jigglypuff and Ducklett jumped inside the water. Meganium also stayed on board, trying to catch some Z's. Pidgeot took off, flying high in the enormous sky above the enormous ocean.

"I didn't knew you like water, Jigglypuff" Ember asked, amused

Jigglypuff nodded and smiled. And with that she opened her mouth and some energy got collected into a light blue ball. And then she fired it at a random spot.

"Is that an ice beam?" Ember asked

"Jigglypuff!"

"It is. You know how to use ice beam!" Ember hugged the round pink Pokémon.

Suddenly Ember was pulled underwater with a yelp. Her other Pokémon were wide eyed and worried, so dived underwater, only to find Ember giggling with Seb. Eevee went back to the surface to breathe, once she was relieved that Ember was alright. Jigglypuff didn't like this prank, so blew herself and then rushed to Seb and attacked him with double slap.

Others also came out to the surface. Jigglypuff jumped out of the water, went to Ember's bag, took out her pokeball, pressed the button and went in

"I don't think she liked your prank" Ember giggled at the still-surprised Seb, who was holding both his red cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey there. I'm too busy with my school assingments, homeworks and extra classes that I barely have time to write these anymore. So I'm trying to be loyal and update somewhat punctually but I'm not sure when I will...**

* * *

"Here we are. Porta Vista" Alex exclaimed, as the trio stood on the harbor.

"Pokemon Contest, here I come" Ember exclaimed, her hand punching above.

Vulpix barked in agreement

"We should check into some Pokemon Center first" Seb suggested

The other two agreed and went to search for one.

* * *

Once they found it, they gave there Pokémon for a quick check up and were now waiting in the cafeteria, to fill their stomachs before going to see this place. They had changed into their swimming costumes. Ember just wore a shrug over her swimsuit. The boys were wearing a t-shirt/ shirt over their swimming trunks

The trio were talking about their plans ahead, when Seb noticed someone behind Ember, who was sitting opposite to both the boys. Seb grinned. The person gestured asking the boy to keep quite.

"What are you grinning at?" Ember asked

"W-What?" Seb asked, shifting his gaze back to Ember

"I asked what are—" Ember could never finish her sentence as someone closed her eyes from behind. Initially Ember was surprised and after a few seconds she smiled

"Mom, it's good to have you here" Ember smiled. Serena removed her hands, with a pout, and stood next to her daughter.

"How do you always find out?" Serena asked. She was wearing a pink crop top and black capris with a grey shrug, which nicely covered her figure. Her honey-brown hair was loose.

"Your perfume. You've been using the same brand from last 12 years" Ember smiled. She shifted and let her mother sit next to her.

"Hello boys. I hope you guys are also getting the badges" Serena smiled

"All three, Mrs. Ketchum" Alex replied

"That's good"

"So where's Dad? Is he also waiting for some sort of surprising entry?" Ember asked

"He isn't here sweetheart. He had his gym" Serena replied

"I get it" Ember's expression saddened a bit

"But he promised that he won't be missing your performance in the Contest, no matter what" Serena said. It brought a small smile on Ember's face.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Ember asked

"Nothing much. Just came to visit you guys. Also I had some business to take care of at the Pokemon Contest" Serena said

"Are you going to be one of the judges?" Seb asked

"In the Grand Festival, yes. In the Contest, no" Serena replied "Ash is pretty much psyched. He's been waiting for you three for some time now. After that battle you had Seb, Ash is wishing to have one more"

"Pallet Gym's the last" Seb declared

"What about your Pokémon?" Serena asked

"Are with Nurse Joy" Alex answered

"You want to see?" Ember asked

"I'd be glad to" Serena grinned.

The trio collected their pokeballs and went to the beach

"Come on out" Ember tossed her pokeballs

Before the four materialized Combusken, Eevee, Meganium, Pidgeot, Jigglypuff and Ducklett

"Jigglypuff?! They are very difficult to catch, aren't they?" Serena asked "How did catch one?"

"It was the other way around, actually" Alex said. Serena was puzzled, so raised her brow

"She liked Ember's food so much that she wanted to come with her" Seb said. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff proudly came and pushed Vulpix and stood next to Ember. Vulpix looked a little stunned but then, shrugged

"And she got jealous of attention Vulpix was getting from Ember" Alex added

"How about him?" Serena whispered-asked

"Chill mom. Those two know. Seb already knew. I told Alex too" Ember said. Serena gave her a look with her raised brow which clearly meant 'you-need-to-give-an-explanation'

"He's fine" Ember said

"Here. I got this for you and him" Serena handed Ember a necklace, which had a small magnet like thing on one end to which a miniaturized pokeball could be attached. Ember took out her last pokeball and attached it to the magnet and tied it around her neck.

Serena went to Meganium and petted her. Meganium nuzzled to Serena's hand before all of Ember's initial Pokémon jumped on Serena. Ember also introduced her mother to her other new Pokémon too.

"What about you boys?" Serena asked

The two released their Pokémon too

"You two have got a nice collection" Serena said

"How are Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and all the other Pokémon?" Ember asked.

"They are all perfectly alright. And now that I think of it, Ash is pretty much angry at you" Serena said, a hand under her chin

"What did I do?" Ember asked, worried

"He was upset that you asked Charizard not to let him have any of the chocolates. Charizard hid the box on one of the ceiling rods of the gym's ceiling and is not telling anyone, except Pikachu, where he hid it" Serena said

"That gift was for me. I totally support those two" Ember scoffed

"And you know your dad when it comes to food" Serena smiled. Ember smiled too.

"What do you say that you show me your performance for the appeals? Anyway, who are you going to use?" Serena asked

"For appeals, I chose Vulpix. I'm not sure for the battles though" Ember replied

Before anyone could say another word, Jigglypuff jumped into Ember's shoulder

"Jigglypuff!"

"You want to go for the battles?"

"Jiggly!"

"Okay. With that ice beam of yours, we can surely make a win"

"Jiggly!"

* * *

"That was a beautiful combo, sweetheart" Serena smiled

"Vulpix and I trained a lot for it" Ember said, petting the fox-like Pokémon

"The contest is after three days. I hope you would have registered" Serena said. Ember sweat dropped and goofily looked at her mother, rubbing the back of her head

"I..I guess"

"…you forgot" Serena stated. Ember guiltily nodded.

"Then what are waiting for? Go on" Serena smiled

"You guys enjoy here. I'll be back" Ember said to her Pokémon. Vulpix barked and followed her. Jigglypuff blew herself, and followed the other two.

* * *

"There you go. Now you are all set to take part" The receptionist handed Ember her pass back. Ember smiled at her. Vulpix was sitting on top of her head with Jigglypuff in her arms.

"I didn't expect you here"

Ember turned and saw Mandy.

"You caught yourself a Jigglypuff. What is it going to do, sing and make everyone sleep?" Mandy laughed

"On the contrary, I have decided to win this one with Jigglypuff" Ember smiled, trying her best to maintain her cool.

"Oh we'll see about that. I have got some new crew members too, you know" Mandy smiled

"That's good."

"They are much better than just good. And I don't hope that someone like you would ever understand that"

"That's true. I could never understand you or your Pokémon"

Mandy started getting irritated because Ember was smugly replying rather than getting irritated herself from her comments

"Ember!" Serena came in

"Hey, I was wanting to talk to you alone. You took some time kiddo." Serena added

"Excuse me"

Serena turned and saw this girl in front of her

"Have we met before?" She asked

"Sorry. I don't remember seeing you anywhere. My name is Serena Ketchum, though" Serena smiled, extending her hand

Suddenly Mandy's eyes sparkled

"You mean The Serena Ketchum, as in the judge in the Kanto Grand Festival and one of the best Top Coordinators" Mandy asked, in total fan-girl mode

"Guess so" Serena smiled

"And your husband is the Pallet town Gym leader, the strongest in Kanto, right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm such a big fan of yours, you know. You are my role model. You inspired me to become a coordinator. And someday I want to become as great as you, you know"

"That's….um…flattering…." Serena replied, a little uneasy of the attention she was getting

"Then I hope you are taking a part in the contest here?" Serena asked

"Of course. And I'm here to win my third ribbon" Mandy said, trying her best to impress her role model.

"We should go. The boys must be worried" Ember said, getting hold of one of Serena's hands

"You know her?" Mandy asked, a little jealous that she wasn't on this basis with her role-model

Ember snorted "Funny you should ask. Well, last time weren't introduced properly. My name is Ember Ketchum and this is my mother, Serena Ketchum" Ember said, giving emphasize on their surnames

"You mean….you…her…." Mandy stammered, unable to digest the fact that her #1 rival was none other than her role model's daughter

"I'm her daughter and my dad's the Pallet Gym Leader" Ember smugly said

"Now we should get going. My Pokémon and the boys would be getting worried" Ember said as the mother-daughter duo exited the place.

Mandy still stood there, still trying to digest that fact

* * *

"Who was she?" Serena asked

"I'll tell you once the boys would around. I promise" Ember giggled. Those two were going to have good laughter session

* * *

"Okay. So start explaining. Who was that girl?" Serena asked

"Who?" Alex asked

"During registration, I ran into Mandy. She started doing her regular 'snide comments giving' work perfectly. And then Mom came in. You should have seen her face. Mandy was star-eyed as she idolized Mom. She became the best of fangirls, trying her best to impress Mom. And when I introduced myself properly, she couldn't even form a proper sentence." Ember explained the two. The two boys tried their best to control their laughter. Even Serena giggled.

"Where did you meet her?" Serena asked

"Cerulean Contest. You should have that expression when I won the ribbon" Ember replied

"Okay kiddos. I have work to take care of. I'll see you in the evening" Serena got up, kissed Ember on the forehead

"You and I need to talk" She mouthed and left.

"What plans do you boys have?"Ember asked

"I want some rest" Alex said

"You had all the rest you could have during the cruise" Seb pointed out

"But relaxing on the beach is different." Alex retorted

"Suit yourself"

"What about you?" Ember asked Seb

"I'm going for some training" Seb said

"Cool. I'm going with Jigglypuff to practice her ice beam and sing" Ember said

"I want Butterfree to practice Psybeam" Seb said

"Okay then. Meet you here after few hours" Ember said. The two recalled all their Pokémon and ran in different directions.

"I should also go" Alex muttered and after recalling his Pokémon, he ran into a different direction.

* * *

"Jigglypuff, time to shine" Ember tossed her pokeball.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Okay. I want you to practice some of your attacks. First is sing. But not to make everyone asleep. Only your opponent Pokémon. Try to do that. Okay?" Ember said

"Jiggly!"

"And if I get asleep. Do wake me" Ember smiled "Try to use sing and not to put either of us to sleep"

Jigglypuff nodded

Jigglypuff started singing, doing her best what her trainer asked her to do. But, when Jigglypuff opened her eyes, she saw that Ember was about to sleep and Vulpix asleep.

Jigglypuff approached the two and shook them. Since Ember wasn't completely asleep, she woke up. Ember lifted Vulpix and placed her in her arms, trying to wake her up.

"That's a good one. But you need to focus more. If you want to battle and use sing. I guess it's enough for now. Let's try your ice beam."

Ember tied a stick with a small rope to a tree branch

"Fire your ice beam at the stick" Ember said and stood aside. She gently shook Vulpix, who woke up and after shaking her head, jumped to the ground.

Jigglypuff concentrated and fired her ice beam. When she looked she found that instead of freezing the stick, she had frozen Ember herself. Jigglypuff was surprised. Vulpix used her fire spin and thawed the ice.

Ember panted and rubbed her hands and arms

"That was a powerful ice beam. Freezing. Need to have target practice. But try not to freeze me"

They practiced for more than an hour. After that, Ember and her two Pokémon took a break, after Jigglypuff accidently froze her five out of fifteen times.

Ember took out some poffins and handed it to both her Pokémon.

"Okay. Let's get back to practice!"

"Vul!"

"Jiggly!"

"Jigglypuff, ice-beam"

Jigglypuff fired the ice beam and this time it did freeze the stick.

"Amazing. That's what I'm talking about. Now let's see on some moving target, shall we?"

Ember tossed a stick

"Ice beam"

But unfortunately, Jigglypuff missed it. And then, the trio heard a shriek. They shared glances before running to the source.

There they saw a boy frozen in the ice.

"Vulpix, fire-spin" Ember said

Once the ice was melted, and the boy was in speaking situation, Ember looked at him, worried

"I'm so sorry. Really. I'm really Sorry"

The boys just looked at her, his cheeks getting warm

"N-No. It's okay. Mishaps happen during Pokémon training and learning new moves" The boys replied with a smile

"Thanks for understanding. I'm Ember. And this is Vulpix and Jigglypuff" Jigglypuff jumped into Ember's hands at the mention of her name.

"I'm Kenneth. But I prefer Kenny" The boy introduced

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking part in the contest. With my Mudkip and Bayleaf" Kenny pointed at the two besides him

"So am I. How many ribbons have you won?"

"One. I'm here for my second."

"I'm taking part with my Jigglypuff and Vulpix"

"Jigglypuff are quite hard to catch, aren't they?"

"Not for me. She wanted to come with me"

"then you must be really nice if Pokémon are liking you"

"I don't know about it"

"What other Pokémon do you have?"

"I've got these guys. Then Combusken, Meganium, Pidgeot, Eevee and Ducklett. You?"

"I have a Chinchou, a mudkip, Bayleef, Diglett and a Munchlax"

"One of my aunts had a Munchlax. It was a menace. It would eat everything until my uncle handed it its special pokeblock" Ember laughed

"So, your debut?"

"No. My second time. But it is the debut for these guys. Last time I used Eevee and Meganium"

"Can I have a look at your Meganium? Maybe my Bayleef can learn something"

"My Meganium is a lot more experienced. She was with my dad earlier, since he was eleven. So she has been training for last many many years"

"I see."

Ember tossed a pokeball and Meganium came out.

Kenny called his Bayleef

"This is what you'll look like when you'll evolve" Kenny told his grass-type Pokémon

"Bay!"

"Mega"

"Are you travelling alone?"

"No. I have my childhood friend Sebastian and another friend Alex with me."

"Where are they?"

"Sebastian went to practice for his next gym battle. Since after here we are heading for Celadon Gym to win our fourth badge"

"What do you mean by 'our'?"

"Sebastian, Alex and I also challenge gyms for battles. I'm a Pokemon trainer and a coordinator."

"How many badges have you won?"

"Cascade badge from Cerulean City, Boulder Badge from Pewter city and Thunder Badge from Vermillion City"

"That seems a good progress. So you are going for Indigo League and Kanto Grand Festival?"

"Yup. They always happen to have a three-four months gap. Gives ample time"

"What do you think about Pallet Gym?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Every trainer, who wants to compete in the League, has this target of defeating the Pallet Gym. You think you can defeat him?"

"I think? I know I can defeat him. I believe that to win a gym battle, you need to know the Gym Type or the Pokémon they use often. And know the Gym Leader's tricks and secret moves and their strategies"

"Well said"

"And keeping that in mind, I know all of his Pokémon. Each one of them. Their strength, their weakness and how to defeat them. But theory is way different from practical"

"How do you know so much?"

"Not only that. I know much more about the Pallet Gym that not even his most craziest fans know" Ember winked

"Again, how?"

"Promise me that you won't react in a funny way. Last time I told that to someone, he reacted in a funny was and kept on asking me so many questions that we guys lost the track of time"

"Promise"

"Tell me, how difficult could it be for me to defeat my dad"

"Dad? You are-"

"Ember Ketchum. My dad's the Pallet Gym Leader"

"Whoa! I never expected that. That's why your Meganium is super strong"

"It was all my Dad's hard work and training. I have played with all of my dad's Pokémon. So I know each one of them"

"There you got an advantage"

"Not exactly. Even if my Dad could battle, maybe his Pokémon would hesitate to battle with me. They have been with me since I was a baby"

"I get it."

"Hey guys!"

"Oh! Here we are!" Ember said

"I never realized that we walked all the way from the beach to the Pokemon Centre"

"Seb, this is Kenny. Kenny, Sebastian" Ember introduced

"Nice to meet you" And he turned towards Ember

"Have you seen Alex? I couldn't find him anywhere. He said he would wait back where we left him"

"I don't know. I just came back. Let's wait. Maybe he would return after sometime."

"Can we have lunch? All this training makes you hungry" Seb said

"Maybe Alex is inside, already filling the stomach" Ember giggled

"Kenny, you can join us if you want" Seb invited

"Sure. That would be awesome" Kenny smiled

"Kenneth!"

The three turned to find a girl about their age. She had ice-blue hair tied into a braid. She was wearing a white tank-top and blue-denim shorts.

"That's why you wanted us to train alone, didn't you? So that you could meet your new girlfriend" The girl accused

"Girlfriend? Who are you talking about?" Kenny asked

"This girl" She pointed at Ember

"W-Who? M-Me?"

"Yes. What did you think? That you can steal my Kenny from me?"

"Steal your Kenny? Look Ms. I just met him during my training. Just few hours back. I don't even know him properly" Ember retorted

"So you think you could lie and I would leave you? Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Ember. And I'm here for my Contest Ribbon. This is Sebastian. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Carol. You have some nerve to steal my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? Carol, when did that happen?" Kenny asked

Carol blushed hard, realizing that he was just there listening to her rants

"See Carol. I have nothing to do with Kenny other than we just met and we invited him for Lunch with us." Ember said

"I don't trust you. Therefore, I challenge you for a battle" Carol challenged

"A battle?" Seb and Ember asked together

"You don't want to back out. Unless you and your Pokémon are weak and coward" Carol smirked

Ember, clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Seb, a little afraid, backed a little and stood next to Kenny

"You want a battle. You'll get a battle" Ember growled

"Carol did wrong threatening Ember like that" Seb muttered

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked

"All I can say is that Carol is going to face a hard, very hard defeat by the hands of Ember" Seb gulped

At the insistence of Ember, Seb decided to become the referee

"It will be a two on two match with no substitutes and no time limit. Are the trainers ready?" Seb asked

"Yes" The two girls said

"Let's go, Ekans" Carol released her Pokémon

"Jigglypuff, you're up" Ember said to the Jigglypuff in her arms. Jigglypuff jumped out and stood in battle stance. Vulpix jumped down from Ember's head and stood next to her

"Begin" Seb declared

"You can make the first move" Ember deadpanned

"Ekans, wrap attack" Carol ordered

"Ice beam" Ember dead panned

Since Ekans was coming straight ahead, the ice beam took a direct hit and froze Ekans

"Follow up with Rollout" Ember added. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and hit the frozen snake-like-Pokémon. The Ekans was thrown back.

"Ekans, Poison sting"

"Defense curl"

Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and the attack went useless

"Finish with Doubleslap and then Double edge"

Jigglypuff rushed to the Pokémon and attached with double slap and then with double edge, won the match

"She's tough to beat" Kenny said

"Only when you make her angry. She battle with all her might and doesn't even let the opponent make a second move" Seb proudly smiled

Carol called back her Ekans

"You were good" Carol said and looked at Ember. Jigglypuff ran to her trainer and hugged her

"You were amazing, Jiggly"

"Jigglypuff!"

And she recalled the Pokémon

"Let's go, Primeape" Carol released her second Pokemon

"Vulpix, come on" Ember said to the Pokémon next to her.

"Primeape, Karate Chop"

"Fire spin"

Since Primeape was coming from forward with its attack, Primeape got a direct him

"Cross chop"

"Dodge. Will-O-wisp"

Again Vulpix hit the mark

"Primeape, use double team and then karate chop"

Ember tensed. Before she could command next, Primeape got a direct hit on Vulpix, who was thrown back

"All right!" Carol cheered

Vulpix stood up, weakly. The hit she took had a great damage on her. With determination to win it, Vulpix was ready to battle when suddenly he started glowing. Not white, but red-orange

"Vulpix?" Ember asked, concerned. But then realized what was happening and smiled big

"What's happening to Vulpix?" Kenny asked

"I don't know. But by the looks of Ember, she knows" Seb replied

"Vulpix, you go girl!" Ember cheered

Everyone was confused at this statement of her

"Vulpix, double team and surround Primeape"

As said, Vulpix surrounded the fighting Pokémon

Now it was Carol's time to panic

"Overheat"

"Overheat?" The remaining three asked

A powerful blast came from all the Vulpix's and hit Primeape, knocking it

"Primeape is unable to battle. Vulpix wins. Ember is the winner" Seb declared

"You okay Vulpix?" Ember crouched and Vulpix jumped into her arms. Vulpix slowly barked and lied in her arms

She turned to leave, when stopped

"Seb, you coming?"

"Right behind ya"

And with that the two left.

Kenny slowly approached the girl

"She's powerful opponent" Kenny said, looking at the departing duo

He turned and faced the girl in front of her

"You should apologize for accusing her like that. She was telling the truth. And what was all that rubbish about that 'boyfriend' stuff?" Kenny demanded

"Look. You are a very good friend of me. And I don't want to risk losing you or your friendship" Carol slowly replied

"I know. And I respect that friendship. But that doesn't mean that you'll keep on swatting away any girl that comes and talks to me" Kenny said "I'm going to Ember and others. They invited me for Lunch and I agreed"

And with that he left. Carol just looked at Kenny and her Primeape pokeball in her hand.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Kenny." Seb greeted. He and Ember were sitting in the cafeteria, having fruit juices.

"Is the offer to join you guys on lunch, still on?"

"Sure" Ember smiled

"You look in a good mood" Alex walked to them

"Where have you been, Mister?" Ember demanded

"Went to get some snacks" Alex smiled

"I told ya" Ember smiled to Seb

"Alex?!"

"Wh- ..Ken?" Alex exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same" Ken said

"I'm travelling with these guys" Alex replied pointing at Seb and Ember

"When Ember mentioned raveling with Alex, I didn't expect it to be you" Ken said

"We take it that you guys know each other" Seb said

"Sure do." Alex went and hanged his arm around Kenny's shoulder

"Where's Carol? I thought you were travelling with her" Alex asked. They all were interrupted when they heard Ember slammed her juice glass on the table, ignoring the looks she was getting from the three boys, stood and went to Nurse Joy.

"What's wrong with her? I have never seen her so angry?" Alex asked

"Carol. She met us back at the beach and started accusing Ember for 'stealing Kenny from her'. She called Ember and her Pokémon coward, if they weren't ready to battle her." Seb narrated

"And let me guess, she gave Carol a tough beat that she'll remember all her life?"

Kenny and Seb nodded

"Always remind me never to get on her bad side again" Alex told Seb

"Where's Carol?" Alex asked Kenny

"She didn't follow me. Though she looked upset"

"No grudges. But serves her right. She has no right to call any trainer or Pokémon a coward" Alex said

"You two are also participating in the contest, aren't you?" Seb asked

"Me and Carol? Yes"

"Just hope that they won't get paired in the battles. Nurse Joy will get a shock once she'll see Carol's Pokémon" Seb shuddered

"Why are you reacting like she's so dangerous while angry?" Ken asked

"I have never seen her angry before" Alex said

"She was teased by one of our neighboring kids. She already had Vulpix, Torchic and Eevee by then. They were teasing her because she had 'baby' Pokémon who were weak. Unable to listen anymore of those teasing, she asked her Pokémon to attack them. Torchic started with peck, Eevee with Swift and finally a fire-spin from Vulpix. They weren't brutally injured, but since then no one had guts to call her or her Pokémon coward, weak or something like that. I'm quite relived to see that Carol was alright, even after saying those things"

"When did that happen?" Kenny asked

"When she was six or seven. She is a nice girl. Just don't make her angry" Seb said

"Now I get it why those shouldn't be paired for a contest battle." Kenny nodded

* * *

"Good Morning Porta Vista. Welcome to the Pokemon Contest where….." MC Lillian hosted

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum" Seb greeted as Serena joined the two boys in the audience

"Hello boys." Serena smiled

"And now our first Contestant. Ember Ketchum from Pallet Town. She has already won a ribbon. Let's cheer it for Ember"

Ember came out jogging and took her place. Vulpix was sitting on her shoulder.

"Let's go Vulpix" Ember said and Vulpix nodded. Vulpix jumped from her shoulder doing a summer salt and gracefully landed on the stage.

"Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp" Ember said.

Blue flames like candle flames, were released by Vulpix. With some concentration, Vulpix was able to make them move in a circle.

"Fire spin" Ember said. The fire spin came out as a fire whirlpool making a beautiful combo of blue and orange flames

"Amazing. Let's see what our judges have to say"

"A really beautiful combination showcasing the strengths of a fire type Pokémon" Contesta said

"Just Remarkable" Sukizo said

"I agree with Mr. Contesta. This performance was beautiful and powerful" Nurse Joy said

"She has really improved" Serena smiled.

One by one others also came and showed their performances. Mandy had used her Pupitar. Kenny used his Mudkip. Carol used her Ekans.

* * *

And the result came.

"All right!" Seb cheered

"Ember made it to the second round" Alex grinned

"That's my girl" Serena smiled to herself

"Look. Kenny and Carol have also" Seb pointed out

"And there's Mandy also" Alex said

* * *

Ember sighed in relief.

"You performance was awesome"

"Oh! Hi Kenny. Yours was too. Mudkip sure knows a move or two" Ember smiled

"And we all have cleared the first round" Kenny added

"I cannot wait to battle" Ember said with determination

"And here are the results for the battle" The MC announced.

Ember was paired with someone else. But everyone was shocked to see that Kenny and Carol were paired together. Kenny and Ember, both gasped

"Good luck to you both" Ember said and left.

* * *

"It's time for the final round. On one side we have Kenneth from Vermillion City. And on the other side we have Ember Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Jigglypuff! It's time to shine" Ember tossed her pokeball

"Bayleef, I choose you" Kenny chose his Pokémon.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Jigglypuff, dazzling gleam"

A bright light shone from Jigglypuff

"Ice beam"

Since Kenny couldn't give any of the attacks because he was blinded, he didn't see where the attack was coming from. When the light died, he saw Bayleef frozen. His points went down a lot.

"Bayleef! Try to come out of it. Use your wine whip" Kenny yelled

"Looks like Jigglypuff's ice beam has completely frozen Bayleef"

"Roll out attack" Ember called

Jigglypuff turned into a ball and hit Bayleef directly causing her to back out a bit, making Kenny's points to lessen

"Bayleef, use razor leaf"

"Dodge it and then roll out"

"Stop it with vine whip"

Even after Bayleef tried to stop Jigglypuff, she got a hit

"Jiggly!"

"Bayleef, are you alright?" Kenny asked worried.

"Bay!" Bayleef stood up, with determination. When suddenly he started glowing.

"Looks like Bayleef is evolving" Lillian announced

"Meganium!"

"Meganium? All right!" Kenny cheered "Now it's gonna be fun"

"Petal dance"

"Roll out attack"

"Things have just took a turn." Lillian said

"Looks like Ember and Jigglypuff are in trouble" Alex said

"Meganium might have a upper hand" Serena said, a little worried

Rollout was able to counter the magical leaf from Meganium

"Follow with razor leaf"

"Ice beam"

Ice beam froze all the razor leaf

"Use poison powder"

Ember panicked. It was the same strategy she used in the previous contest battle and won. She knew that it cannot be countered. She cannot let a simple attack make her lose.

"Ice beam" Something in her head told her to use that.

Fortunately, the ice beam froze the poison powder and got saved

"She did it" Seb cheered

Serena just smiled

"Vine whip and wrap her up"

Ember just took a look at the board and found that she had more points than Kenny, but time was less

"Roll out"

"Poison powder"

Ember tensed. She cannot use ice beam while using roll out. But before she could ask Jigglypuff to stop and use ice beam, the poison powder hit Jigglypuff and she got paralyzed

"Solar beam"

And with that attack, Jigglypuff was KO'd

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle. Meganium wins. And the Winner of Porta Vista Contest is Kenneth from Vermillion City."

Ember crouched and picked up Jigglypuff in her arms

"You were amazing. It was just me this time too" Ember smiled at her Pokémon

"Jiggly"

"That was an amazing battle"

The two turned and saw Kenny and Meganium standing in front of them

Ember just smiled

"If it hadn't been that Bayleef evolved, I knew Jigglypuff would have won"

"Thanks"

* * *

And after the prize distribution, everyone met at the Pokémon Center. Kenny and Ember collected their Pokémon. Jigglypuff jumped into her arms and Vulpix on top of her head. Kenny took both the pokeballs and tucked them

"Congrats" Ember extended her hand and Kenny shook it, a slight warmth adorning his cheeks

"You two had an amazing battle" Serena said

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum"

"What are your plans next?" Serena asked

"We are heading for Vermillion City. And from there where the next contest would be" Kenny said

"We are going for Celadon City" Seb said

"Then, I'll see you kids later" Serena hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead

"I love and trust you"

"I love you too"

"I'm counting on you boys. To take care of her and yourselves" Serena smiled

The two nodded

* * *

With final goodbyes, and waves the trio headed for their next destination when,

"Ember!"

The trio and two Pokémon turned and found Carol running to them

"Carol?!"

"Oh hi Alex!" She smiled

"What happened?" Alex asked

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for acting rash back there and accusing you like that."

"It's okay, I guess" Ember genuinely smiled and they parted there ways

* * *

 _Aish_


	8. A Note

**Note**

* * *

Hello there. This is not a chapter, I'm afraid. I felt like announcing a few things about the current HIATUS status on all my stories and few more things.

1\. Thank you each and every person who read my stories, favorited them, followed them and reviewed. Some of them were suggestions and remarks which I'll make sure to keep in mind while writing the chapters in future.

2\. This is about the HIATUS.

So I'm in my final years of the school and the thing is taking a load on me. And I mean it. I barely have time to read fanfics let alone write any. I have school, evening classes and weekend classes. Not a day free in the whole week. So I hope you all can understand my issue. And my constant degrading in academic grades has been the reason for which I'm grounded and not allowed to use any tech except my phone with no internet connection or wifi. This, I'm writing by sneaking off my parents' back, which I'm not feeling good about. So as long as my grades don't jump back to their usual above average league and my parents don't give me a thumbs up, the stories would e on hiatus.

I'm really sorry to disappoint everyone, but I have to

* * *

 _Aish_


End file.
